Yugi's Past
by facelessimage
Summary: This is my first story, so it might suck. Anyway, Yugi tries to find out about his past, but encounters many dangerous obstacles that involve the lives of him and his friends. Will he ever find out his true identity? Flames welcomed, but be nice!
1. Pieces of the Past

Chapter 1 - Pieces of the Past  
  
You most probably will remember me. Let me refresh your memory first.  
  
I am the soul that resides in Yugi Muto's Millennium Puzzle. I am the young Egyptian Pharaoh that sealed away the Shadow Games. I am Yami Yugi, known as Yugi's dark side and also known as Yami Muto, Yugi's 'older brother' to keep my cover from being blown.  
  
I knew you'd remember me. Or should I say.us.  
  
/Stop being so serious, Yami./  
  
//Okay, okay.//  
  
Let me tell you a little something with Yugi's help. I trust he'll help me tell you everything we know about it...  
  
/You bet I will. Especially when I was in your dream when you were in Egypt and./  
  
//Not that, Yugi! The other thing. Oh, whatever. //  
  
/Fine by me. I am getting really good at annoying you./  
  
//..//  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Man, that test was hard." Joey said.  
  
"Not exactly, Joey. Not if you studied hard enough." Tristan joked.  
  
Joey turned to face Tristan. "You saying I'm stupid??"  
  
"Basically.yes. If the person who I'm talking to made his English book stand straight up and pretended to be reading it and turned out to be dozing off in the Library during lunch today."  
  
"Ya wanna make something about it, Tristan??"  
  
"Okay, if that's what you want."  
  
Téa and Bakura ran in front of the two guys to keep them apart while Yami refrained Tristan and Yugi held on to Joey's collar.  
  
"Okay, guys, there's no reason to fight about a silly test." Yugi said.  
  
"But Yugi..he asked for it. He's been a dimwit ever since today when we got back from the Duelist Kingdom. He ran around through the halls in our high school this morning with your Millennium Puzzle this morning, remember?" Tristan said.  
  
"It was only a joke, Yugi. and you know it." Joey responded.  
  
"Ha! Joke."  
  
"OK. I get it already. But I still think you shouldn't be stealing something that valuable. Just drop it." Yugi said.  
  
"You guys are weird." Yami said. "Why don't we go to the Game Shop and have a nice bunch of duels to keep your minds off arguing again?"  
  
"Okay!" They all walked in the direction of the game shop and found Grandpa dealing with a customer.who turned out to be none other than Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Hey, Kaiba, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I was just saying sorry for what I did. I also came here to thank you, Yugi, Yami. If it weren't for you two, I wouldn't be here now." Kaiba shook both Yugi and Yami's hands. "As always, you will be compensated for all of your trouble. Thank you on behalf of me and my brother. He wanted to come but he's at school. Thank you for your bargains, Mr. Muto. I know Mokuba will like these cards." Kaiba then bowed and left.  
  
Everyone just stood there speechless. Téa broke the silence by speaking for all of them and saying "Ummm..okay. What just happened here a second ago??"  
  
"Young Kaiba had come to purchase some cards for his brother." Grandpa said. "I have to do a lot now, so why don't you kids go upstairs?"  
  
"Um, Grandpa, are you sure you don't need any help? If you do I." Yami said.  
  
"No, it's okay, Yami. I'll be fine." He noticed his grandson's suspicious look and added, "I have a conference to go to today that's why I'm in a hurry. But, can you and Yugi watch the shop while I'm gone?"  
  
Yami was about to protest but Yugi covered his mouth and said, "Sure, Grandpa. Yami and I will be more than happy to watch the shop. Right, Yami?" Yami nodded.  
  
"Okay, then I'll see you kids later." Grandpa then left the shop.  
  
"All right! Now, who wants to duel me? I'll crush everyone who dares to try me!" Joey said.  
  
"Unless anyone else crushes you first." Téa commented. Everyone laughed and proceeded to go upstairs.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Someone was watching them duel through a pair of binoculars. He focused on Yami (who was dueling Joey), then Yugi (who was laughing at Joey), then Bakura (who was just commenting on Joey's move and watching the whole thing). He wanted revenge on these three. "Enjoy your fun while it lasts. I will get my revenge on you all. After my defeat in the Shadow Realm, you will be the ones who won't survive.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"The Change of Heart!"  
  
"Change of Heart? Isn't that Bakura's favorite card?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yes, it's a very magical card indeed. The Change of Heart allows me to control one monster. And I choose you, little Yugi!"  
  
"No! I refuse!" Yugi said.  
  
"You don't have a choice in the matter. I can now turn you against you comrades. The very friends you sought to protect you will now destroy!"  
  
"Leave the young one out of this!" Yami yelled. "Why should I? By simply defeating him, I defeat you as well. You're here to guide and protect him?! Then protect him against this!" (Yami Bakura lays down the card.)  
  
"Yugi!" everyone yelled.  
  
"Ahhh.huh? Bakura! So your soul was sealed into your favorite card as well." Yugi exclaimed.  
  
"Mmm." Bakura sighed and nodded. "I want to help so we must act quickly. I'll control one of his cards instead of one of yours." He flew up to control the Lady of Faith. "I control her while you attack me. You can still defeat the evil Bakura."  
  
"I can't. Then I'd be destroying you, sending you to the Graveyard."  
  
"I don't care! It's better than being enslaved by an evil spirit. Do it!" Bakura shouted.  
  
"Be quiet!" Yami Bakura yelled.  
  
"I have a better idea! If the evil power of Bakura's Millennium Ring can pull souls away, then perhaps the power of my Millennium Puzzle can put them back!" Yami said. He made Yami Bakura and Bakura switch places.  
  
"Huh? What.." Bakura said.  
  
"Yeah! Our Bakura's back where he belongs!" Joey the Flame Swordsman said.  
  
"Yeah, but where's the evil dude?" Tristan asked. (The image of Yami Bakura in the Lady of Faith appears.)  
  
"Grrr.this can't be!" Yami Bakura said.  
  
"Listen closely, Yugi. Use the power of the Dark Magician! Send him to the Graveyard! Now!" Yami shouted.  
  
"You got it! DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" Yugi exclaimed.  
  
(Yami Bakura stepped back and got destroyed...)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------- "Grrrr..." Yami Bakura thought. "I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!!" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
"And now.Dark Magician..DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" Yami said. "And that, Joey, takes your life points down to zero." Joey scowled.  
  
"I told you so! I knew you couldn't beat Yami!" Tristan said.  
  
"Cut him some slack, Tristan. It was a long duel and Joey lasted the whole game. Even though you lost to my brother, I'm still proud of you, Joey." Yugi said.  
  
"Why don't we go out to eat?" Téa said. "Joey needs to take his mind off the whole losing thing."  
  
"Yeah." Everyone walked out of the Game Shop and to the restaurant across the street. The stalker followed and said to himself, "I will kill them. Now is the perfect time." He pulled out a dagger and a gun. "Which will I use..of course..the weapon that almost killed the Pharaoh long ago..the deadly dagger." He followed them into the restaurant. It was an hour after they left the Game Shop. The gang finished what they had left over and exited the restaurant.  
  
"Um, guys? Don't you feel like someone is following us?" Joey asked.  
  
"No." everyone said.  
  
"I'm going ahead." Joey said and ran off. Tristan and Téa followed him, leaving Yami, Yugi, and Bakura by themselves. They walked towards the shop, discussing the Millennium Items. The stalker stepped out from behind the tree where he was hiding. Yugi and Bakura gasped when they saw who it was. Yami just stared at him with cold eyes.  
  
"Ahhh.so we meet again. My, my, my. Yami Yugi, for a former pharaoh, I thought you should be doing something more important than to baby-sit these foolish mortals."  
  
"Can it! Yugi is the most important thing on my list. At least I guide and protect my light." Yami stepped in front of Yugi. "If you want to kill him, you'll have to get through me first!"  
  
"A pleasure that I would love to do the honors!" Yami Bakura lunged at Yami and knocked him down onto the sidewalk. Yami kicked him off and yelled out a spell that threw Yami Bakura down, too. Yami Bakura slowly got up and said, "So? You want to fight with ancient magic? Fine. So be it, Pharaoh!" He threw a fireball he conjured by magic at Yami Yugi, but missed.  
  
The fight continued, while Yugi and Bakura watched in horror. Yami was knocked down by an explosion that Yami Bakura created and was worn out. Yami Bakura glanced at Yami and said, "You have lost." He started to walk towards Yugi and Bakura.  
  
"Yugi! Bakura.." Yami faltered slowly. He started to try to get up, but Yami Bakura's spell was still too strong for him to withstand. He was too tired to get up.  
  
"Yugi.run!" Bakura whispered to him. Yugi looked up at him and said, "I can't leave you and Yami alone with him!"  
  
"Now, who's next? I pick you, little Yugi!" Yami Bakura said happily.  
  
"Yugi.run.now!" Bakura said. "I'll seal him into the Shadow Realm while you get away. Don't worry about Yami and me. Go!" Yugi nodded and stated to run further away from Yami Bakura.  
  
"Not so fast!" Yami Bakura yelled. He chanted a levitation spell and cast it on the dagger and made it zoom towards Yugi. Yugi was too terrified to move, and the knife was coming closer. Yami Yugi jumped in front of the knife and got slashed on his chest to save Yugi. He fell to the ground while Yugi ran towards him. Yami Bakura got sealed away in the Shadow Realm by Bakura and was laughing when he vanished, thinking that he finally killed his mortal enemy. Bakura collapsed, tired from losing all the energy he used to seal away his Yami. Joey, Tristan, and Téa ran out of the Game Shop to find out what the noise outside was all about. The three of them ran to the unconscious Bakura, then to Yami and Yugi. Yami was losing consciousness and asked, "Yugi..are you okay?"  
  
Yugi was crying and replied, "Don't worry about me, Yami. I promise you'll be fine.." Yami nodded and closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
Téa pulled out her cell phone and called for an ambulance while Tristan and Joey cared for Bakura, Yami, and Yugi.  
  
//Yugi, I'm not going to die.//  
  
/Yami?/ //I'll be fine. Gain control of yourself. I will only have a scar from my wound. Instead of being stabbed like Yami Bakura planned, the Millennium Puzzle's power changed it to a small slash. Painful, but small.//  
  
/Small?? You think what you have is.small?/  
  
//I think.//  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
The ambulance arrived and Yami and Bakura were taken to Domino General Hospital. Bakura had a minor headache and wrist injury and loss of a major amount of energy and body heat from what he did to send his Yami back to the Shadow Realm and was sitting in a chair with a bandage around his head and wrist with the others in the waiting room. Joey was walking in circles while Tristan was getting coffee and water. Téa was trying to comfort Yugi, who wouldn't stop saying "I should have been the one. I should have not run away to leave Yami and Bakura alone with that lunatic" over and over again, and tried to assure him that her uncle, who was the attending doctor, would do his best. Mai had arrived with Grandpa and were getting filled in on what happened by Bakura. The doctor then came in to meet them. Everyone got up. The doctor said, "Yugi Muto? Sugoroku Muto?" Yugi and his grandfather stepped forward and the doctor said, "The surgery was successful and the patient is in critical condition. I'm Dr. Mazaki, Téa's uncle, I'm sure she told you that already when you saw the patient report, and he will awaken in the next 2 hours. You're allowed to visit him, but let him rest. Mr. Muto, please come with me. We have some papers for you to sign." Grandpa followed Dr. Mazaki to his office while Yugi and the others headed to where Yami was. When they got there, they saw Yami sleeping in the bed in the room, hooked up to more than 5 machines. Joey, Tristan, Bakura, and Téa flinched when they saw him and asked to be excused because they wanted Yugi to have time alone with Yami, so they said they would visit him tomorrow when he was awake and went back to the waiting room. When everyone had left, Yugi sat down next to Yami and held his hand and cried.  
  
"I'm sorry I put your life in jeopardy again. I know you have to protect me, but who will protect you while you are protecting me??"  
  
//Yugi..//  
  
/Yami, why don't you rest? We'll talk later./  
  
//But you are right. Who will protect me while I'm protecting you?//  
  
/Of course, ME./  
  
//Yugi..//  
  
/Shhh. You need to rest./  
  
//All right. Thank you, Yugi.//  
  
/You're welcome. Thank you for saving my life. I'm sorry it had to turn out this way./  
  
//Don't worry. What Yami Bakura did to me while I was Pharaoh was far more worse than this. I was in a coma for a month and 5 days. High Priests Bakura and P. Seto ruled for me at that time. //  
  
/Oh. OK. Goodnight./  
  
Yugi fell asleep next to Yami and stayed with his 'older brother'. When Yami woke up in after 2 hours and found Yugi sleeping next to him, he stroked his hair and whispered "Thank you, Yugi, for being here for me." When Yugi woke up in the morning, he saw Yami looking through the open window and wiping away some tears. 'He's probably thinking about his wife and son in his past life.' Yugi thought. Just then, Téa entered the room to visit Yami.  
  
"Hi guys. Yami, how are you feeling? What are you lookin' at?" Téa asked, noticing Yami.  
  
"I.just wanted to have some fresh air.that's all. I feel just fine, thanks." Yami responded.  
  
"Well, I brought some food for you.."Téa announced.  
  
"Oh! Thank you." Yami replied. Téa nodded and said, "I have to go to a dance lesson now, so I'll see you later." She gave a kiss to both Yami and Yugi and left. Yami turned and saw that Yugi was blushing due to the embarrassment of being kissed by his girlfriend in front of Yami. He laughed.  
  
"So, ummm..how was your rest?" Yugi asked him, trying to change the subject.  
  
"It was okay. Come here, Yugi." Yami said. Yugi came to him and sat down on the bed. Yami sat up and said, "This will be important, so listen closely. Yugi, do you remember anyone when you were younger that looked like me?"  
  
Yugi thought hard, trying to remember. "Now that you mention it, I do remember two people that looked like you. I think one of them was Grandpa when he was younger because that was around 13 years ago, the way I remember it, that is. I don't know who the other person was, but he always was talking with Grandpa and he looked so much like you that if he was here right now and I compared him to you, there couldn't be a mistake that it might have been you. I remember asking Grandpa who he was many times, but he always said that that man was my uncle. Wait, do you know who it was?"  
  
Yami nodded. "You're looking right at him."  
  
"You?"  
  
"Yes. I was there when you were younger. I found out that Grandpa had solved the puzzle when you were still young and brought me here and told me about you. I remember you were always looking at me when I was there and accidentally mistaking me for your grandfather because we looked almost the same. You were still little then, so you couldn't tell the difference. You were young, but curious about what your grandpa was always doing with that gold box. He told me he was planning to break the finished product into pieces again and dare you to solve it on your 12th birthday. I agreed to what he would do and to what my job would be when you finally solved the Millennium Puzzle. It took you a while, though, but I understand what Joey did to the other missing piece. When I finally met you in person, you were already 15, so it took you almost 3 years to solve the puzzle. Not bad, everyone else who tried to bring me back to life took over 10 years to try and finish, but they always gave up. You were the only one who really believed that you could do it and I sensed your courage. Especially after all the games you've mastered." Yugi blushed a little after Yami's comment and just sat there speechless and while trying remember more. Yami noticed Yugi and added, "Yugi, do you believe me?"  
  
"Yami, I believe you. There's too much proof that you were there. But, how old were you?"  
  
"I was 16. Every time I am brought out of the Millennium Puzzle, I start aging again. It's been a year since you solved the puzzle, and I'm now 17. I was 15 when I was sealed in the Millennium Puzzle a long time ago and when your grandfather solved the puzzle before you did, I started to age again and I eventually at that time turned 16. I was sealed back into the puzzle again, and when you solved it I started aging again. You get my point."  
  
Yugi nodded and suddenly remembered the time when he first met Yami.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"There. The last piece. Finally." Yugi put the last piece of the Millennium Puzzle in its place. The Millennium Puzzle started to levitate and rise out of Yugi's hands. Someone then said to him, "At last. I finally get to see you, Yugi Muto. I've waited so long."  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Me." Yugi felt a hand go on his shoulder. He turned around and saw someone who looked like him standing beside him.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are."  
  
"That's all right. I am part of you. I am Yami Yugi, but you can just call me Yami. I hope I didn't scare you, but since you solved the ancient Millennium Puzzle, I am now your personal guardian. I will be here to guide and protect you in any case. When I'm not here, just call on me in your mind. I am there, too."  
  
"Okay. I've been waiting for you, too, I guess." Yami nodded to him and vanished.  
  
(End flashback)  
  
"I remember something else. I remember that man telling me when I saw him for the last time, 'Goodbye for now, little Yugi. You'll see me again sooner than you think.' and he left. That's the last time I saw him then."  
  
Yami nodded and said, "I was true to my word. I saw you sooner than you thought you would."  
  
"But why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Because I know you want to know more about your past and my past. Put all of the pieces of the puzzle together and you'll figure it out."  
  
"When will that be?"  
  
"Soon enough, Yugi. Soon enough." 


	2. Trust In Me

Author's Note - Okay, this story was made over the summer and is complete, but I will update a chapter (total of 8 and an epilogue) everyday. Thanks to the people who reviewed in the first hour. Oh, and I forgot to add a disclaimer, so here it is.  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all the stuff associated with it (although I wish I did). *sighs*  
  
Anyway, onward with the story!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2 - "Trust In Me"  
  
"Your brother is able to go home now. Just follow the directions on these papers and he'll be fine. Good luck and get well." Dr. Mazaki said to Yugi. Téa hugged her uncle and said "Thank you." and he left the room.  
  
While Joey and Tristan took Yami's stuff to their car, Téa and Yugi escorted Yami to the lobby while Bakura and Mai discussed the procedure on Yami's care . Grandpa was out getting the car to the lobby already, leaving them alone to go downstairs by themselves.  
  
"It's okay, guys. I can do this by myself." Yami said, referring to Yugi and Téa holding on to him.  
  
"Nope. Not a chance. I'm not letting go of you. You think you can walk okay by yourself, but you can't because of the pain that lunatic caused you." Yugi said.  
  
"But Yugi.."  
  
"No."  
  
"But."  
  
"What did I say?!"  
  
"Oh, all right. For a younger brother, you sure are bossy." Yami joked.  
  
"I'm just doing this for your safety. Remember what I said.."  
  
"Oh stop it, you two.." Téa said.  
  
They both shut their mouths and said nothing until they got home. When they entered the living room, Yami sat down slowly on the couch. He pulled out something from his coat pocket and stared at it for quite some time while everyone else put things away. When Yugi finally noticed him, he walked over and sat down next to him.  
  
"What are you reading?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just re-reading a note from long ago that someone gave to me 13 years ago."  
  
"May I?" Yami hesitated and then gave the note to Yugi. He read it out loud.  
  
"'Yami, I know what I'm planning to do with the puzzle is wrong, but I am not destined for it. You were not brought here to fulfill you duty to me. I only needed to explain the procedure. Little Yugi is the one who is destined for it. He is the one that you must guide, not me. I'm getting older and I already had my experiences. But Yugi is still very young. I know he'll need you when he's older, I can feel it. Just forgive me for this, but I must do what is right. Don't worry, I'm doing half your work for you. You have 13 years to wait, but it's better than aging and being 29 when you finally see him. I'm sorry. Sincerely, Sugoroku Muto'?" Yugi turned to face Yami. "Grandpa knew? He knew all these years and didn't tell me?"  
  
"Yes, Yugi. I did know." Yugi turned to face his grandfather.  
  
"But why."  
  
"I had to. Yami needed to know what he was supposed to do."  
  
"I still don't understand. Why did you do that?"  
  
"Because your grandfather thought I would betray you when he had a vision that my evil memory would come back and the power I possessed long ago would come back to me. He thought I would harm you because of my ambition to take over the world. But I had known you too long to betray you. I love you like you were like my son, Yugi. Your connection to me was too strong, and that kind of connection can never be broken."  
  
Yugi just stood speechless until he said, "Grandpa, I haven't asked you this for a long time, so please tell me the truth because I'm old enough now to understand. Who was that man that always came here when I was younger?" Yami was about to say "I already told you." but Yugi gave him a look and he didn't say anything.  
  
"Well, Yugi, I guess it's time for you to know the truth since you already read my letter that I sent to Yami long ago. That man was Yami."  
  
Yugi was not at all shocked. Instead, he just stared out of the window. "I already knew. Yami told me." he said quietly.  
  
Grandpa looked at Yami. "You told?"  
  
"Yes, Sugoroku, I told him yesterday. He wanted to know so badly." Grandpa understood his natural grandson's curiosity and said, "I'm sorry." and left.  
  
"So why? Why are you here Yami?" Yugi asked, not at all pleased at what his grandfather had hid from him for 13 years and what Yami hid, too.  
  
"I was destined to come here for you. You were destined to have the Millennium Puzzle and solve it to protect my memory about the Shadow Games to come back. You were destined to protect the world if any of my wrongdoing happened again. But none of that happened. You were always there for me and I am always here for you. If you want, I'll go now. I know you are mad at me, but don't forget what I'm telling you." Yami started to stand up slowly and go to the door.  
  
'He loves me like I'm his son..he has been there for me all the time..even when I didn't want him to help me beat Mai in the Duelist Kingdom..' Yugi thought. He turned and said, "Yami!"  
  
Yami turned around. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you were always right. Even when I didn't let you help me to beat Mai, you still insisted that I let you help me. You always wanted to help in every single way you could. And yet you do it again, Yami. Thank you for answering my questions.again." Yami was emotionally unstable at the moment and sat down again. He just stared at the wall. Yugi walked over to him and sat down next to him.  
  
"I don't know what to say to you, Yugi."  
  
"I just don't want to lose your trust in me. Grandpa was right. I do need you, so don't leave me or scare me like that again." Yugi leaned on Yami while he hugged him tight. "And next time, remind me never to act this way again."  
  
Yami nodded. "I promise." 


	3. Yugi's Past

Author's Note : Phew! *wipes sweat from forehead* That was long. This is where all the action and drama come in. I can't believe I used myself in this story as the person being kidnapped. Oh, well.  
  
Again, a disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3 - Yugi's Past  
  
The next day, Grandpa called Yugi and Yami to his room. When Yugi and Yami got there, Grandpa told them to sit down on the bed. Grandpa then pulled up a chair and sat down in front of them.  
  
"So, Grandpa, what do you have to tell us that is so really important?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yes, what is it, Sugoroku?" Yami added.  
  
"First thing is that Yami, I feel uncomfortable when you call me by my real name. You can still just call me Grandpa, even though you're not my real grandson. We can't jeopardize your identity, remember?"  
  
Yami nodded. "Okay. I'll stick to my old ways."  
  
"Second end of business, Grandpa?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yes, the second part. Yugi, I don't know how you'll take this news, so that's why I asked Yami to stay here with you. I know you clearly stated yesterday that you were old enough to understand the truth, so I decided to tell you what you want to know."  
  
"But what is it? It's okay, I know I'll be able to handle it." Yugi said. "Go on."  
  
Grandpa hesitated and then started to speak. "Yugi, this is about your parents and your true identity."  
  
"What do you know about my parents, Grandpa? Please tell me!" Yugi persuaded.  
  
"Well, you do know that your father was my son. You also know that you look more like your father, but you had your mother's spirit and personality."  
  
"Yes.." Yugi said.  
  
"Ah, what were their names? I don't know who your parents were, Yugi, because you never told me about them. Even the smallest piece of information, you never told me." Yami added.  
  
"Their names were Miyako and Hiroshi. Yugi, your mother was the most beautiful woman in town. Everyone envied your father because he got the prettiest girl. But he didn't take your mother as his wife because of her beauty. He married her because they were so in love. I remember that he always came home to me and your grandmother when he was 16 telling me many things about Miyako. Everyday was unbearable. Your mother and your father were lovers since they were 10, but never started dating until they were 14. Anyway, they were both 25 when they were married. A year after they were married, Miyako announced she was pregnant. And, obviously, that baby was you, Yugi."  
  
Yami kept such a firm grip on Yugi that Yugi thought that he was about to crack, more like a lemon having the juice squeezed out of it. He then added, "That means that his father is my great great great great great great great.oh you know. But he was a grandson of mine then."  
  
Grandpa continued. "Your parents were so excited. As was I. Since your father was the oldest of my two sons, you were my first grandchild. But you turned out to be my only. 8 months after, my younger son, your uncle Miroku, died in a car accident. Your parents were extremely devastated because he was basically their best friend. But when you were born, all of our sorrow left us. I believe that is all you need to know about why and when they married and what happened...oh. Your mother had beautiful dark black hair that had a slight wave to it and fell to her waist. She had brilliant violet eyes, same as your father, and was very smart. Your father, on the other hand, he looked just you. No changes. You are the living image of your father. Only you are smarter. Good thing you didn't inherit his stupidity." Grandpa said. He laughed and went back to his serious self.  
  
"Grandpa, why aren't they here now, then?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I was kind of afraid you would ask that. Yugi, when you were 5 months old, someone broke into your house while you were all sleeping. Your father heard something and got up to see what happened. Your father had caught the burglar and fought with him. The burglar turned out to be your father's enemy, Mikosha Crawford. In the confusion, Crawford pulled out a gun he had hidden in his pocket and shot your father. His original plan was to kidnap you, but your father risked his life to save you. Sadly, he died the next day. Your mother was devastated at your father's death. When he died, it seemed like he took your mom's soul with him when he died. But she couldn't give up her life because she was the only one left for you. 3 months later, she could bear it no longer. She accidentally took an overdose of one of her medications for her emotional stability and died in her sleep. I remember that she left a note in your crib for you and said in the note she left for me to give it to you when you were older. Here." Grandpa gave the envelope he was holding to Yugi. Yugi noted that it was still in good condition. "I never even read this note. She wanted you to try and find out about your parents. She wanted you to learn about your past. Please open it. Even I am eager to find out what she said."  
  
"Yugi, do you want me to do it instead of you?" Yami asked.  
  
"No. It's all right. I can do this." Yugi opened the envelope and unfolded a letter written on cream-colored stationary that had the monogram "M" on it. A picture fell out of the letter and onto the floor but Yugi didn't bother to pick it up. He started to read the letter out loud.  
  
" 'Dear Yugi, I'm so sorry about what I'm about to do. I can no longer bear living without your father. It has been only 8 months..but I can't take it anymore. I've left you in the care of your grandfather and I know he will raise you to be a young man. I'm so sorry that I won't be able to be there for you. You are my hope, pride, and joy. I have cherished the short time we had together. Even though I won't be around, my spirit will be within you. I know that in the future you will find this letter. Don't worry, someone will come to guide you in the future. Remember me. You'll always be in my heart. Like my song says, "When destiny calls you, you must be strong. I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on." I'll be watching you grow into the man that your father and I dreamed you would become. I love you, Yugi. Signed, Mother." Yugi looked up from reading the letter and was already crying when he finished. He handed the note to his grandfather and Yami then wrapped his arms around Yugi and held him tight. Yugi cried on Yami's shoulder, staining the navy blue uniform he was wearing with his tears while Yami stroked his hair and 'shhh' ed him. Yugi broke away from Yami and wiped away his tears. Grandpa then got up and gave his grandson a hug.  
  
"Well..at least I know what happened to my mother and father." Yugi said. Yami and Grandpa nodded. Yugi bent down to pick up the picture on the floor. It was a picture of him when he was a baby with his parents. Yugi stared at it and another tear fell down his face. He took out his wallet and placed it beside the pictures with his friends, the single picture of Yami, and the picture of his grandfather.  
  
"I know it is shocking, Yugi, to find out this way, but your mother and father would have wanted you to know sooner or later." Grandpa said.  
  
"I know it'll be hard for you to deal with what you just heard, Yugi. But don't forget that you have you friends, me and Grandpa to help you get through this. We're here for you-always." Yami said. Yugi nodded and the three of them embraced, Yami and Grandpa trying to assure Yugi that it'll be all right. Yugi thought, "I finally found a piece of the puzzle Yami was talking about. I just hope I can put it all together soon." He sighed and sank into Yami's arms, wondering what he should do from there.  
  
Yami let go of Yugi and then said, "Come on, Yugi. We have to go to school. Everyone is probably waiting for us. Excuse us, S-I mean, Grandpa." Grandpa nodded to them and said, "Okay. Yugi, we'll talk more later and I'll answer all of your questions. I promise." Yugi nodded back to him and followed Yami out of the room.  
  
When they got to school, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura were waiting for them. Joey was the first to speak up.  
  
"Where were you guys? We've been waiting here for an hour!"  
  
"Hey, take it easy, Joey. We were just having a talk with Grandpa. That's all. Where's Téa?" Yugi asked, noticing that his girlfriend was missing.  
  
"Dunno. Maybe she's sick or something." Tristan said. He looked at Bakura and said, "Have you seen her anywhere, Bakura?" Bakura just shrugged. At that moment, Yugi got a call on his cell phone from Téa. The problem was, it wasn't Téa who was speaking when he answered.  
  
"Hello, Téa? Where are you?"  
  
"Yugi! Don't listen to him! Ahhhh!" she screamed. A voice was laughing in the background.  
  
"Téa!" Everyone jumped at Yugi's words. They all turned to look at him. "Téa, ANSWER ME!"  
  
"Ha. Téa. Téa's no longer here!" Yugi recognized the voice. 'But it can't be.' he thought. 'He was sealed into the Shadow Realm!' He stood there, petrified and stuttered into the phone, "YAMI BAKURA, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!?" Everyone gasped. Yami stood, frozen in fear, his eyes turning cold.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Yugi. I thought I had finished you all off before. Yami is dead and you don't have anyone to protect you anymore. Now I will eliminate you all, one by one, starting with your most beloved friend, or should I say.girlfriend." He laughed menacingly while Téa screamed. Yami Bakura still didn't know that Yami was still alive.  
  
"What do you want from me? Don't hurt Téa. I'll do anything.."  
  
"Anything? Give up your life to save her? Fine, so be it. Come to the old warehouse tonight. Bring nothing but the Millennium Puzzle. One more word to you, Yugi. I may be known as Yami Bakura and as a thief, but I am also known as...none other than Mikosha Crawford, Maximillion Pegasus' evil brother. Yes, I am Pegasus' brother. His real name is Pegasus J. Crawford, and that's why I'm just like him. Sadly, my brother didn't finish the job that I asked him to do to you while his Duelist Tournament was underway. But I have something different planned. I've finished off your parents and your so called 'brother' and now I will finish you once and for all!!!! Now if you want to see your friend again, meet me at the designated time and place with my prize or she will die. Hear her last words now!"  
  
"NO! YUGI! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! IT'S A TRAP!" Yugi heard Téa's voice, then Yami Bakura's voice. "Be quiet, you silly girl, or you friend will suffer." But she wouldn't give in. "YUGI! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! HE'S GOING TO..ohhhh." Unknowingly to them, Téa had fainted, inhaling the chloroform that Yami Bakura had poured onto the cloth that he cupped around her nose and mouth. "Now you see what will happen. See you later. Ha ha ha ha ha!"  
  
Yugi stood there, shaking in fear. There was nothing in his eyes, he looked like his soul had just been extracted from his body. Yami was the most concerned. He ran to Yugi and started to shake him out of it.  
  
"YUGI! WHAT HAPPENED??? What does that foul simpering devil want from you again? What did he do to Téa?? Yugi, please answer me!" Yami said. Yugi didn't say anything. Joey stepped forward and knelt down next to his best friend and said in his gentle voice, "Yugi, can you hear me? Please tell us what happened. We are here to help you. Remember what you told me, best friends are always there for each other. Please let us help you." Yugi came out of his trance and said, "Yami Bakura wants to kill all of us. Yami, he doesn't know that you're still alive. He has Téa. He wants me to give up my Millennium Puzzle in exchange for her life. What am I going to do? Téa is in danger." Yugi said, sobbing into Yami's shoulder once again. 'I have to admit, Yami is right. I am too over emotional.' he thought. He quickly pulled away from his 'brother'.  
  
"Don't worry, Yugi. We can figure this out." Yami reassured him.  
  
"Yes, and you won't be alone." a voice said. They all turned and saw Seto Kaiba and his brother standing there behind them all. Joey was not at all pleased.  
  
"What do you want, Kaiba? You wanna cause more trouble?" Joey asked, threatening him.  
  
"No Joey. I want to help look for Téa. I promised that you would be compensated for all of your trouble for saving me and my brother." He put his arm around Mokuba, who was looking up at Seto, smiling at his brother for his generosity. "And now I will. So, can I help?"  
  
Yugi looked up at Yami. Yami nodded and said, "Okay, Kaiba. We'll need all the help we can get." All of a sudden, they just noticed that Joey was gone because it was too quiet. Everyone started searching around the school, inside and out, but no sign of him. Five minutes later, Yugi and Yami were patrolling the outside, looking behind trees and bushes, but they found no sign of Joey.  
  
"Yami, I don't see him. Great. First Téa and now Joey. It can't get any worse." Yugi said.  
  
"I'm not so sure, Yugi.." Yami said.  
  
"What do you mean? What can't be." and all of a sudden, Yugi tripped over a rock and landed face down, "worse?!" Yami ran up to him and tried to help him get back on his feet. When Yugi got up, he looked down to see what he tripped on. A rock and ...  
  
"Yami! A letter!" Yugi picked it up and read it to Yami. " 'My first attack failed, my second won't. The pharaoh may be alive, but he won't live longer. Prepare yourselves, because I have gotten much stronger. You will all fall, starting with the stupidest of all.'" Yugi looked up from the letter and saw Yami put his finger up on his chin, trying to think.  
  
"Yugi, if Yami Bakura has Téa in the warehouse, then Joey must be there too. We have to tell the others!" Yami and Yugi ran to find the others and agreed to meet each other at Kaiba's mansion.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Téa woke from her deep sleep and thought she was still dreaming when she saw Joey tied up in a chair next to her. "Joey?"  
  
Joey turned to her and said, "Téa! Finally, you came around."  
  
Téa nodded to him and suddenly started asking many questions to him. "Why are you here? How did you get here? What happened to the others? How is Yugi? Did he have an emotional breakdown? How is Yami? Is he under any stress? In a nutshell.how and where is everyone?"  
  
"Oh, Téa. You worry to much. Yami Bakura put chloroform on a cloth and I inhaled it. That was an accident. Before I passed out, Kaiba showed up with his brother and offered to help us search for you. Or should I say us. But, they're probably looking around the school by now. Yugi's fine, but, yes, he did have an emotional breakdown. Everyone is worried about you, especially Yami and Yugi." Téa saw he was trying to break the ropes that tied him up to a chair connected to a post. Téa's hands were tied up and hanging above her head. She didn't know what to do and was worried. Worried what would happen to them, worried about what Yami Bakura would do to them, and most of all, worried about her friends. Téa then looked at Joey and said, "Hey! Where's Yami Bakura?"  
  
Joey jerked his head to the left at the room where Yami Bakura was located. "He's making another letter to them and another threatening phone call. It won't be long now, Téa, 'til they rescue us. Don't worry."  
  
Téa sighed and said, "I hope that you're right, Joey." She began wondering what was taking them so long. Meanwhile, Yami, Yugi and the others were discussing their plan to rescue Téa and Joey.  
  
"We can't be sure. He might take one of us next." Seto pointed out.  
  
"Big brother, I'm afraid. Don't let him get me." Mokuba said. He then shook his head and gave it a second thought and replied back, "No! I'm not afraid! We can get them back without no one getting hurt. Right?"  
  
"I'm not so sure, Mokuba, but I won't let them get you!" Seto said.  
  
"Okay. We have a plan. We stay here until he tries to make a move on us. Then, we attack and rescue." Yami said. Yugi nodded at him.  
  
"Why don't we take watch? This way we'll know if anyone is coming." Tristan suggested.  
  
"No way! I already have bodyguards who are guarding this house. No one gets in here unless they get past them first." Seto countered.  
  
The phone rang. It was Yugi who answered it. "Hello?"  
  
"So, little Yugi, will you come? I'll give you until tomorrow night and after that, say goodbye to your friends."  
  
"Wait!" Yugi yelled, but Yami Bakura hung up on him. Yugi slammed the phone down on its charger and sat back down in his chair with an angry look on his face.  
  
"We have until tomorrow night to carry out our plan. This is it, you guys." Yugi said.  
  
"Don't worry, Yugi. I'm trained to fight." Tristan and Seto said together.  
  
"Just fighting alone won't work." Yami spoke up. "Yugi, you saw my first battle with him. It took more than just fighting for me to beat him. The only way is to learn your skills that you possessed in ancient Egypt. In more simple words, my time."  
  
"What do you mean?" Tristan asked.  
  
"What I'm saying is that for example, I already know my powers and I possess magic. You, Tristan, were my bodyguard in my past life. You were known as Honda then. You need to discover your specific fighting skills. You have to remember your training." Yami turned to face Seto and Bakura. "You two were my best friends in my past life. Seto, you were known as High Priest P. Seto and you too possessed fighting skills. By the way, Téa was your wife at that time." Seto began to blush a deep red. Yami then continued. "She was known as High Priestess Anzu after she married you."  
  
Seto gulped and managed to croak, "What? She married me?" The young man wasn't caught off guard too often, and this was one of those times.  
  
"Yes, she did. Ahem. She possessed the power to meditate and levitate because she and my wife Leah always practiced with each other and Anzu developed that power. Bakura, you were known as High Priest Bakura and although you too were a high priest, you possessed a different power. Yours was similar to my magic. You had the power to heal anyone automatically and had the power of summoning and having visions for the future." Yami said.  
  
"Hey! How come Bakura gets better powers than me?" Seto complained.  
  
"Because he had a realm. The gods had chosen him. You were still very special then, Seto, with or without powers like Bakura's." He turned to face Mokuba and Yugi. "Mokuba, you had no power at that time, but you were High Priest P. Seto's brother." Mokuba smiled at his brother and said, "Hear that, Seto? I was your brother, even in ancient times."  
  
Yami then turned to face Yugi and said, "Yugi. You too didn't possess any powers then, but you were my son in that time. You were still a baby then. In my past life, that is." he added hastily, suddenly remembering what they had talked about that morning. "But your expected power is body, courage, and heart. Unlike the others, you have already discovered your powers now. The Millennium Puzzle helped you do that. By the way, Joey was my wife's bodyguard, known as Jou, and he possessed the same skills as Tristan did."  
  
"So you're saying that we have to discover our powers again to defeat Yami Bakura." Tristan asked. Yami nodded.  
  
Yugi got up and clenched his fists and spoke to all of them "Yami Bakura will pay. He killed my father and took my mother's faith and hope away. I will count on it and see to it personally." Yami looked at his brother and said, "Yugi, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Yami, do you remember what Grandpa said about Mikosha Crawford? Yami Bakura is Mikosha Crawford and Pegasus is his brother. That's right, Pegasus. Pegasus' real name is Pegasus J. Crawford and that's why they both want to kill me so much."  
  
Just then, one of the windows shattered and a note attached to a rock landed on the floor with a loud crash. Yami ripped off the note from the rock and skimmed through it quickly while Tristan muttered, "So much for an expensive window." Yugi then grabbed the note away from Yami and read it out loud.  
  
" 'Watch out, you fools, for my next victim is not tall, but he is the youngest of them all.' Very ironic." Yami stifled a laugh after listening to what Yugi read. "Shut up, Yami." Yugi said. "So, who is the youngest?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Well, there are two possibilities. One, it could be you, Yugi, because you were the youngest in Egypt and because you are the youngest in the our regular group. Two, Mokuba could also be a possibility, since he is the youngest one here. So this means we have to protect you both." Yami said. Everyone nodded and continued with their planning. As the minutes went by, Yugi thought about his two friends. 'I hope they're okay. I just couldn't live with myself if anything happened to either of them. You'll pay for this, Yami Bakura. This will be my revenge for my friends and my parents. I swear on it.' he thought, staring out of the window.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------- Outside of Kaiba mansion, a shadow emerged from behind the tree. "Little Yugi. You are such a fool, just like your meddling father. You and the pharaoh will meet your doom tomorrow. Enjoy yourselves while you can, for I'll be back!" With that, the figure then vanished into the night. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
//Aibou, why don't you get some sleep? You need your rest.//  
  
/But Yami, I'm not tired yet./  
  
//You're acting like you're two years old again.//  
  
/Oh no, I feel a story coming up./  
  
//Oh, Yugi. But I mean it. I remember you were always telling your grandpa that you're not tired and when you always refused to take a nap, Grandpa wound up carrying you. I guess it was against your will.//  
  
/Yeah, but that was when I was three. I'm fifteen, so can't you let me choose when I go to sleep?/  
  
//I agree with you, but I insist. You have to do a lot of things tomorrow and you need your energy.// /But, Yami./  
  
//See? You're doing it again. Don't make me carry you out of here in front of everyone.//  
  
/../  
  
//So?//  
  
/Oh, all right. I might be next tomorrow, so if I don't have enough energy to fight back at Yami Bakura for my revenge, then I'm doomed./  
  
//Don't worry. I'll protect you. He won't lay even a finger on you while I'm still alive.//  
  
/Yeah, but make sure you don't get hurt. You haven't fully recovered yet./  
  
//My injury will definitely not slow me down. Not while my brother and his friends' lives are at stake.//  
  
/Thank you, Yami. You know, I kinda like having an older brother. Especially if it was you, Yami. It was never fun to be alone. Unless I was solving a puzzle or mastering another game. That was my companion./  
  
//But you got me, now. I'm actually starting to consider really being your older brother, especially when I have to keep my cover. Oh, shoot, I just blew it today.//  
  
/Blew what?/  
  
//I told Seto, Bakura, Tristan, and Mokuba that I had a past life. They didn't know what I was talking about, but they understood what we had to do to defeat Yami Bakura.//  
  
/Oh, okay. Well, I'll take your word for it./  
  
Yugi yawned.  
  
//You should get to bed now.//  
  
/But I'm not tired./  
  
//You're doing it again.//  
  
/Aww, Yami./  
  
//I'm your brother and I command you. If I don't see you in your assigned room in five minutes, you are in big trouble, mister.//  
  
/Aren't I always? I'll go now, but I gotta say, you're beginning to act like Seto now./  
  
//I've learned from him, so what can I say? Now scoot.//  
  
/Okay. Goodnight, Yami./ Yugi paused and said something else to him that he never said to Yami ever. /Love you./ 'Why did I say that?' he thought.  
  
//I heard that. Your link to me is still on, so I know what you're thinking. You said that because you meant it. It was from your heart. And, Yugi, I love you too. Goodnight. I'll be doing some patrolling tonight, it's my shift first, so if you need anything, just call on me here.//  
  
/Okay. Thanks, Yami. Goodnight./ Yugi broke the link and then told everyone, "I think I'll turn in now. I got a long day ahead of me."  
  
Seto then spoke up. "Maybe Mokuba should go with you, Yugi. He has to have his rest to gain enough energy for tomorrow. Just in case." Seto looked at Mokuba.  
  
"But, Seto, I'm not tired yet." Mokuba replied. Yugi looked at Yami and smiled at each other.  
  
"You heard me, young man. Now get to bed." Seto turned to Yugi and added, "You don't mind do you, Yugi? Can you just escort him to his room?"  
  
"No problem. Come on Mokuba, our brothers want us to go to bed, so let's go." Yugi took a hold of Mokuba's hand and he and Mokuba smirked at Yami and Seto, who looked at each other and then replied at the same time, "It's for your own good. We'll be on guard duty just in case tonight, so if you need anything, just call on us."  
  
"Okay." The two proceeded upstairs and continued to walk through the long hallway when Mokuba suddenly broke the silence by asking Yugi a question that he wasn't expecting to be asked.  
  
"Yugi, do you remember your parents?" Yugi suddenly stopped walking and let go of Mokuba's hand.  
  
"What makes you ask that?"  
  
"Well, see that picture over there?" Mokuba pointed to the paining over to Yugi's left. "Seto told me that the man and woman there were our parents." Yugi observed the painting and looked at the two people in it. Mokuba's father looked extremely like Seto, with the same hair, blue eyes, and same look on his face, only much nicer, and Mokuba's mother had black hair that curved at the end and the same dark eyes and gentleness that Mokuba had.  
  
"Wow. I see where the resemblance comes in." Yugi said. He and Mokuba sat down on the chaise lounge on the other side of the hallway that faced the painting.  
  
"I know. But that painting was painted by Pegasus himself. He used to be good, not evil, and without his Millennium Eye. He was really handsome then when he was younger and every single girl fell for his good looks and smarts. But he only loved one girl and she loved him back. Her name was Cecelia, and she was a beauty because she looked like Mai, but only with much fairer blonde hair. Like Pegasus, all of the men wanted her hand, but she only loved Pegasus. He painted many pictures of her and his family happened to be a friend of ours. One day, Pegasus proposed to her and they got married. They were a happy couple but one day Pegasus' beloved Cecelia took ill and died five days later. That's when Pegasus changed sides. He had lost the one woman he loved and she was his light, soul, and heart. That's what happened. That painting over there is the couple." Mokuba pointed to the painting next to it. Pegasus was wearing a tuxedo and looked so handsome at that time. His wife was wearing a blue silk dress with pink lining. Mokuba was right, she did look a lot like Mai.  
  
"Mokuba, how do you know about this?"  
  
"Seto knew the young Pegasus and knew his girlfriend, too. He told me this story. So, do you remember your parents?"  
  
"Well.." Yugi took out his wallet and pulled out the picture he had received earlier. He gave it to Mokuba to look at it. "These are my parents. When I was less than one year old, Yami Bakura, otherwise known as Mikosha Crawford, murdered my father and my mother died of heartache three months after my father died. She didn't want to leave me, but she couldn't take the pain anymore. "  
  
"I'm sorry, Yugi. My parents are dead, too, remember? I know how it feels only having your brother or other relative taking care of you instead of your real parents." Mokuba said. Yugi nodded. "Come on, Mokuba. Let's get to sleep before those two look for us again." They proceeded down the hallway and went their separate ways. When Yugi got to the room, he wondered what his parents were like when they were alive. 'I don't know that, so maybe I'll ask Grandpa about it after all of this is over.' he thought to himself. Yugi then drifted into an uneasy sleep, wondering if his two best friends were okay.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, Yami?" Seto poked him in the shoulder because he was falling asleep.  
  
"Mmmm?" Yami answered.  
  
"I'm just wondering.what would you do if Yugi was next to be kidnapped by Yami Bakura?"  
  
"Me? Of course, I'm going to go after him. I'll kill Yami Bakura for any harm he placed on Yugi. I made a promise to him that I would never leave him, that I would always be there for him, that I would protect him always and everywhere. So far, I haven't failed him. That's why I have this injury. Does my promise sound familiar?" Yami said.  
  
"Yeah. I made the same promise to Mokuba. I only failed him once." Seto clutched the card locket he was wearing around his neck and continued, "But Mokuba wasn't disappointed in me. He knew I had done my best to get him back and he was still proud of me."  
  
Yami nodded. "If Yugi was out of my life, I would die. He is one of my most treasured. If I ever failed him, I would be so upset that I couldn't do anything to help him that I would be as stiff as a statue. But I swear to never let him out of my sight, especially at a time like this when all of our lives are at stake. No one who tries to kill Yugi will ever lay a finger on him, not while I'm alive."  
  
Seto nodded to him back. "Same here. I admit, Yami, that I admire you for your courage and determination. Let us put aside all of our differences and call a truce. Friends?" He held out his hand and Yami shook it.  
  
"Yes, Seto. Now we are friends. But promise me that you'll try to be friends with Joey." Yami gave him a look.  
  
"Okay. I'm starting to like him." Seto and Yami smiled at each other. "I hope we'll be able to stop Yami Bakura before he gets our brothers."  
  
Yami nodded in agreement. "I hope so too." 


	4. Three Dreams, Secrets Untold, More of Yu...

Author's note : This chapter is real confusing. Just try to figure it out as best as you can. Thanks to Anya for giving me permission to use her idea about Yugi and his parents' song. Okay, I know I made Seto nice now, but I wanted a change. I'll try and make him meaner later on in a different story I'm working on. Anyway, again, yet another two disclaimers. One, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and all associated with it. Two, I don't own the song in this chapter. I'll explain at the end. I can't spoil it.  
  
Chapter 4 - "Three Dreams, Secrets Told, More of Yugi's Family Histories Unfold" ("The Riddle")  
  
(Yugi's dream/vision)  
  
"Where am I?" Yugi was in an unfamiliar room, more like a nursery. There was a woman who very much looked like Yugi's mother and she was sitting in a chair near the open window rocking a crying baby boy to sleep. Yugi could hear the faint whisper of her voice.  
  
"Come stop your crying, it'll be all right. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry. For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry.."  
  
'That song.it sounds so familiar. Wait.." He remembered Yami. 'That means that his father is my great great great great great great great.oh you know. But he was a grandson of mine then.' Yugi then thought, 'So that's why she knows the song. Wait, then she.she.she must be my.mother?" Just then , a man that looked like Yugi came in wearing a suit carrying a briefcase. 'Then he must be my father.' Yugi thought. The man dropped his briefcase on the side the doorway and sang the rest of the song.  
  
"'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more. You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart.always." The man walked towards the woman and kissed her on her forehead and kissed his son on his forehead.  
  
"Oh, Hiroshi.this is one of the happiest days of my life." the woman said.  
  
"Me too. Seeing my wife as happy as that with my son gives me pride and joy. Oh, Miyako. I love you so much that I can't explain." Hiroshi said. Yugi stood there in horror. 'Miyako? Hiroshi? Then these are my parents. Then that baby must be.'  
  
"I know." Miyako said. She got up from her chair and placed her sleeping son in his crib. She kissed him gently on the forehead and whispered, "Sleep tight, little Yugi."  
  
That was it for Yugi. 'Oh my god...' he thought. 'I can't believe this. I must be invisible to them, like in Yami's dream before.'  
  
"Yugi." A voice called out to him from behind him. He turned and saw Yami standing there.  
  
"Yami, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I sensed your dreaming. So I followed. I have a special power that lets me do this." Yami noticed the other people in the dream and added, "Very nice, you finally know your parents."  
  
"Yeah." Yugi was watching them talk with each other. "I think I want to wake up now."  
  
"Okay." Yami said and he vanished.  
  
'That was weird. Oh well.' Yugi thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------- Yugi sat up in the bed and thought about what he had seen. 'Goodness, I finally saw what they were like when they were happy. One of my wishes came true.' He then fell back asleep. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
(Another of Yugi's dreams)  
  
'Oh, no. Another dream. What is it this time?' Yugi thought. He was in the same house that he was in his last dream, but it was already dark and quiet now. 'Hmmm. Everyone must be sleeping right now. Even me. But why am I here again? Am I going to see something bad or good? Oh, no! I might be witnessing a murder.' he thought. He then saw Yami Bakura enter the house, more like break into it. Yami Bakura quietly crept up the stairs and in the direction of the room where Yugi saw his parents earlier. Yugi followed him, wanting to see what he was doing here.  
  
'Oh, god. He must be trying to kidnap my younger self. Then this might be the night where my father was killed. I better find out, although I'll start getting nightmares if it's true.' Yugi thought. He then gasped at what he saw. Yami Bakura was inching closer to where baby Yugi slept. The older Yugi thought, 'My parents must be sleeping, and that's why no one knows about this. Wait a second..' Yami Bakura was finally close enough. He then whispered, "Little Yugi. I hope you enjoyed being with your parents for such a short time. When I finish you, they will be finished as well." He then got a little closer, but didn't notice that the monitor was still on. The baby started to move, then started to cry. Yami Bakura looked puzzled, but continued his plan and picked up his enemy's son. Yugi then thought, 'He doesn't know that the sound monitor is still on...he's gonna get caught.that's good.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Back in Yugi's parents' room, Hiroshi and his wife had heard their son cry and were getting their bathrobes on to see what was the matter. It usually took the both of them to calm him down, so they went together. They exited their room and started walking towards the nursery, Hiroshi in front of his wife. They turned the knob of the door and was horrified at what they saw.  
  
"Mikosha Crawford." Hiroshi whispered menacingly. "Put my son down."  
  
Yami Bakura turned to face them. "So we meet again, Hiroshi Muto. And you brought you lovely wife Miyako, too. Would you like to come with me, my sweet?" he mocked.  
  
Miyako then replied, "Oh yes, darling." Yugi stood there watching the whole scene and horrified at what his mother was doing and noticed his father keeping his cool. 'Dad probably knows what she's going to do..'  
  
She walked over to Yami Bakura and slapped him. While Yami Bakura was massaging his face and howling in pain, Miyako went fast and grabbed her son away from him. She ran behind her husband while trying to soothe her son back to sleep. Hiroshi was silently paging his friend Setto Kaiba at his mansion to try and get him over to help. Crawford was his enemy, too, and he knew that Kaiba would bring reinforcements. The answer was yes and they would be right over. Hiroshi then stepped forward and pointed his finger at Yami Bakura. He had hoped he could hold him off until they got there.  
  
"What do you want from my family?"  
  
"Oh, of course, your wife. She never loved you, Hiroshi. She just had to marry you because her father forced her and because you got her pregnant." Yami Bakura whispered.  
  
"That's not true. I never loved YOU, Crawford! Hiroshi was much smarter and more handsome than you and he had a wonderful personality and a heart. Unlike you." Miyako yelled.  
  
"Tsk, tsk. Why yell that out in front of little Yugi? He may not understand you now, but later is a different story." Yami Bakura taunted. "Oh, shut up, you brat!" he yelled, pointing at the crying baby. "And in addition to that, I want to take your son's life."  
  
"You will never. You will die if you do." Hiroshi threatened. "And no. You shut up and get out of my house!"  
  
Just then, a man that looked like Seto Kaiba barged into the room, stepping in front of Hiroshi and his wife and son.  
  
"Crawford, lay one finger on my friend and you will pay! This is my revenge for you trying to kill my son, too! Men, come in and take away this barbarian!" Setto ordered his men to come in and arrest Yami Bakura. When he was already in chains, Yami Bakura yelled, "You may have me this time, Hiroshi, but I'll be back! Your son will be the next victim!"  
  
"NOT A CHANCE!" Hiroshi yelled. He put his arm around his wife and embraced her. She gave their son to him, and Hiroshi silently hummed the melody of the song to his son until he fell asleep. Hiroshi then whispered, "Don't worry, Yugi. I won't let him take you away from us. He'll have to kill me first before he gets through to you." He gave his son back to his wife, who gave him a look for what he said.  
  
Setto then came up to his friend and put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad you and your family are okay." he said. Hiroshi nodded and said, "Thank you, my friend, for saving us again."  
  
Setto smiled and replied, "No problem. That's what friends are for." Just then, another two people rushed into the house, a woman chasing after a young boy that was probably three years old. They ran upstairs and into the room where Hiroshi, his wife and son, and Setto were located. The little boy ran up to Setto. Setto acted surprised at who was there and picked him up. "Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked mockingly.  
  
"Oh, Dad, I was afraid that something might have happened to you." the boy said.  
  
"Oh, Seto. Your dad if fine.I hope." the woman said.  
  
'Oh god. That little boy must be Seto Kaiba.I gotta tell everyone about this." Yugi stifled a laugh and continued watching.  
  
"Now, now, Anzu, I didn't have any problems. But I recalled I told you and Seto to stay in the car?"  
  
"I know, but your energetic, smart son had learned to unlock the doors and ran out after you and here we are." Anzu said. She turned to face Miyako and her son. "Are you two okay?" she asked, smoothing little Yugi's hair.  
  
Miyako nodded yes to her friend and said, "We're both fine, thank goodness. This is the third time now. He really didn't want me to marry Hiroshi and thought that I was forced to marry him because my father forced me to and because he had gotten me pregnant. But, Hiroshi, that's not true. You know it in your heart that I love you." Hiroshi nodded to his wife.  
  
"Aunt Miyako, Uncle Hiroshi, is Yugi okay?" Seto asked. Yugi laughed even harder at the young Seto's stupidity and thought, 'Wow. I guess Seto doesn't pay attention and didn't get to be a genius until he was older!'  
  
"Yes, Seto, he's fine." Miyako replied. She smiled at Anzu, who was now smoothing her son's hair and saying, "You don't have to worry about Aunt Miyako and Uncle Hiroshi. They can take care of Yugi, just like Daddy and I can take care of you. And, sweetie, if you think that lunatic is going to get you, just come to our room." Seto nodded.  
  
"Don't worry, before he gets to our children, he'll have to get through us first." Hiroshi and Setto said together. They all laughed and went to the kitchen to have a midnight snack and talk more.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Yugi woke up again and sat up in his bed, shaking. He needed to talk to Yami.  
  
/Yami!?/  
  
//Zzzzz..//  
  
/Yami?/  
  
//Zzzzz..//  
  
/YAMI!?/  
  
//Zzzz.huh? What's the matter, Aibou?//  
  
/Can you come here? Is Seto awake still?/  
  
//Yeah, he just went to check on Mokuba. I'll go up there. Give me a second.//  
  
In a minute, Yami was sitting next to Yugi and they were talking about Yugi's dream.  
  
"So, you mean to tell me that you saw Yami Bakura try to kidnap you when you were younger and your father and mother said that it was the third time?"  
  
"Yes, Yami. I also saw Seto and his parents there, too. Seto was three years old at that time. His father's name was also Setto Kaiba, pronounced the same but spelled differently. He wasn't as smart then as he is now. But he did sympathize for my mother and father and me. I still don't believe it." Yugi said.  
  
"Believe or not because it did happen. Now get your rest. It won't be long now." Yami smoothed Yugi's hair and said, "I'll let you talk to Seto tomorrow. Deal?"  
  
Yugi nodded. "Deal."  
  
"Then it's settled. Goodnight, Yugi."  
  
"Goodnight, Yami."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Back in the warehouse, Téa was arguing with Yami Bakura while Joey was still trying to escape.  
  
"Let me go now, you ugly, pompous." Téa yelled.  
  
"Watch your mouth. And you, boy, you won't be able to escape. Don't bother even trying. I'll set you free when little Yugi surrenders his Millennium Puzzle to me." Yami Bakura sneered.  
  
"You mean if he surrenders his Millennium Puzzle to you. " Joey countered and continued struggling.  
  
"He'll do anything for you two. Don't worry, I'm going to add one more to your present number. You won't be alone with someone so stupid, girl. In due time." Yami Bakura then stalked away into the first room on the left, thinking about what he would do the next day.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
(Another dream of Yugi's)  
  
'Okay. I know this is another dream or vision. That's the third one now.' Yugi thought. He was in a familiar place-the upper level above his grandpa's game shop. Just then, his grandpa walked in carrying none other than Yugi when he was around three years old with a young man that looked like Yami following him. Yugi stared at the young man and thought, 'That has to be Yami. Wait, if Yami is already here, then this was after my parents died. Oh well, at least now I can understand what they are talking about.' He then followed them to where they were going, which was towards Grandpa's room. He started to eavesdrop on their conversation. "Yami, you aren't responsible for trying to guide me. It's him you have to worry about." Grandpa said, referring to Yugi. "I know he'll be a good boy when he's older. Right, Yugi?" Yugi's younger self nodded and said, "Yes, Grandpa." and continued to stare at Yami, who was going through the pockets of the navy blue uniform he was wearing. "I promised his mother that I'd raise him to be truthful, honest, smart, and all of those characteristics they wanted him to be like." Grandpa said.  
  
"Yes. That's fine." Yami said absentmindedly. He was still looking through his pockets and getting adjusted to life in present times.  
  
Grandpa opened the door of his room and put all of the bags that he was carrying on the floor and then put Yugi down on the bed while gesturing Yami to sit down next to Yugi. Yami looked like he was reluctant to do so after seeing how hard of a time Grandpa had that day trying to take care of his grandson, but he had a duty to fulfill and did so. He picked Yugi up and placed him on his lap while watching Grandpa put everything away in a closet. He looked down at Yugi and saw he was twisting the ring on Yami's finger around. He then asked, "So, Yugi, you like my wedding ring?" Yugi just smiled at him and continued his playing while Yami laughed.  
  
The older Yugi thought, 'I remember this day. Yami was wearing his wedding ring then and I began to play with it..what else happened? Oh yeah, Grandpa asked some questions about Yami and then Yami decided to take me out to the park so that he would be able to see the town and try to get to know me a little.oh, we'll see what happens.'  
  
Grandpa turned to face Yami. "You were married?"  
  
Yami nodded. "Yes. When I was pharaoh, I fell in love with a commoner and by accident because of my.er.urge.we had...umm...you know...and I got her pregnant. Her name was Leah, and she was a beauty. But at the time, that was not a good sign if you weren't married. So we happily married each other and we had a son. But probably 3 years after, he was kidnapped by Yami Bakura, the evil twin brother of my closest friends, High Priest Bakura, and I never saw him again. Now, seeing little Yugi reminds me of my son. Did Yugi look a lot like his father?" Yami said.  
  
"Yes, he did. My son, his father, looked a lot like me, and I looked a lot like my father, so it was determined while his mom was pregnant that if they had a son, he would look like his father. And it was true. He does look like his father." Grandpa took a quick glance at his grandson, who was now playing with the Egyptian necklace Yami was wearing and added, "I think you should put all of you precious jewelry away. People might be suspicious. Here." Grandpa gave him a jewelry box and Yami took it.  
  
"Yes. Maybe you're right." Yami took off the crown that he was wearing and placed it on top of Yugi's head. The real Yugi then said to himself, "I guess that was his crown when he was pharaoh. It has the symbol of the eye of Horus or the Millennium Eye, so it must be it. I remember this."  
  
Yami then placed Yugi back on the bed and ruffled his hair. He then stood up and said, "Sugoroku, may I go for a walk? Just to see the modern times." He noticed Yugi looking at him and he walked over to him and asked, "You want to come?"  
  
Yugi looked at his grandfather. "Please Grandpa? Can I go with Yami?"  
  
Sugoroku nodded. "Okay, just as long as you be good for him." Yugi nodded and ran to Yami, who in turn picked him up and carried him out. "We'll be back in about an hour. See you later." Yami said.  
  
The older Yugi followed Yami and his younger self to the park. On the way, Yami stopped and knelt down in front of the younger Yugi and said, "Yugi, if any of your friends ask who I am, tell them that I'm your brother."  
  
Yugi looked at Yami and asked, "Why?"  
  
"Because I'm something I'm not."  
  
"Why?" Yugi looked puzzled at what Yami had said, so in a way, Yami bribed him.  
  
"Tell you what. If you tell them that, I'll buy you something when we go home. Deal?"  
  
Yugi nodded and said, "Deal." Yami smiled and they continued walking.  
  
'Wow. Yami was good at bribing me.' the real Yugi thought. But then and there, he saw someone else that he never expected to see. "Téa?" he managed to croak while his younger self said, "Hi, Téa!"  
  
"Hi, Yugi!" The young girl stood up and ran over to Yugi. "Nice seeing you here. Who's that?" she asked, noticing Yami.  
  
'I wonder what his response was.' Yugi thought. When the younger Yami was about to reply who he was, someone else said the same thing at the same time.  
  
"I'm Yami, Yugi's older brother. And who is this friend of yours, Yugi?" the voice and Yami said in unison.  
  
"This is Téa. Téa, this is my older brother, Yami." Yugi said softly while his younger self said the same thing at the same time. The real Yugi turned around and saw the real Yami standing behind him with his hand placed on his hip, the usual position that signaled that he was either pleased or angry. From the look on his face, he looked pleased.  
  
"Yami? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Remember what I was doing before? That happened again. I remember that day, when I took you to the park and you introduced me to some of your friends." Yami said, noticing the scene. "Watch."  
  
"Hi, Yami. Nice meet you."  
  
"Hey, Téa!" a voice called. A young boy with blonde hair came running towards them with another boy chasing after him.  
  
"Hey, Joey!" Yugi called out. Joey waved at him and started to run in circles around Yami, Yugi, and Téa while screaming, "Ha, ha, Tristan! You can't catch me!"  
  
"Yeah, but at least I didn't bump into a tree while running!" Tristan yelled back. Joey and Tristan stopped running and joined their two friends. Noticing Yami, Joey said, "Hi, my name's Joey, and I have to ask you a question, mister."  
  
The younger Yami responded, "Well, go ahead. Ask away."  
  
"OK. Are you Yugi's dad? He looks just like you." The younger Yugi gave Joey a look.  
  
"No, I'm not. But I am his older brother. And I guess I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
"That's Yami, my older brother. He's cool." Yugi responded to Joey.  
  
"Hi, Yami. Nice to meetcha. My name's Tristan, but you can just call me Tristan." the other boy said.  
  
"I just told you my name, so you don't need me to repeat it. If you do, the name's Joey Wheeler." Joey said.  
  
"If you're trying to impress him, Joey, it isn't gonna work. Sorry, Yami, if he's trying to act mature, which he isn't." Téa said. Joey started to fume and started to chase Téa around the park, with Tristan following them. Before he left, Tristan said, "Nice seeing you, Yugi, and nice meeting you, Yami. I have to keep those two apart. Bye!" and he ran off to follow the other two.  
  
The younger Yami then looked at Yugi and said, "Come on, Yugi, let's go home now. I bet you your grandpa is probably looking for us now."  
  
"You promised!" the younger Yugi said.  
  
The younger Yami laughed and said, "Oh all right. Come on." The two of them started to walk towards the opposite direction.  
  
"Come on Yugi." The real Yami took a hold of Yugi's hand and said, "Ra wants me to explain these dreams to you. 'Three dreams, secrets untold, powers unlocked, futures unfold.' Remember that riddle."  
  
"Okay."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Yugi woke up suddenly and saw Yami sitting next to him. He quickly sat up and asked, "Yami, what do these dreams mean?"  
  
"I'm glad you asked. These dreams mean that you finally found your true powers. The power to have visions of the past and find the answers to your questions. The riddle Ra told me about states that. You did this on your own and I am proud of you, Yugi. I guess you don't need me to guide you anymore. My duty has been fulfilled."  
  
"No, Yami. You promised that you wouldn't leave me." Yugi said, thinking that he knew what Yami was going to say.  
  
"Let me finish. My duty has been fulfilled, to have you find your powers was my mission. But I've grown so close to you that I can't leave you."  
  
This time, Yugi was the one who was comforting Yami, who was crying a little because of happiness and exhaustion. Yugi embraced Yami. "Well, let's see who's over emotional now." he teased.  
  
Yami dried his eyes and said, "Very funny, Yugi."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Yami, stay here with me for the night. I'm not afraid, but I want you to just stay with me. Please?"  
  
"Okay. Seto did the same thing because Mokuba couldn't sleep. And besides, it's Tristan and Bakura's shift now." Yami got into the bed next to Yugi and added, "That okay for you now?"  
  
"Yes. Goodnight, Yami. Thanks."  
  
"No problem. Goodnight, Yugi."  
  
"Goodnight, Yami." Yugi replied and put his head on Yami's shoulder. He hoped no one else would be taken tomorrow and wondered what he was going to do to rescue Téa and Joey without giving up the Millennium Puzzle. Just then, he suddenly got an idea. He would have to tell everyone tomorrow, but he started to get to work on it. He hoped that they could rescue them soon.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I hate the line thing. But I have to do it to separate the flashbacks from the present. Be aware that I'm e-mailing pictures from Yu-Gi-Oh to whoever reviews my chapters. If you would like one, then leave me your e-mail. Anyway, I don't own the song "You'll Be In My Heart" by Phil Collins. It is property of him and his record company and those Disney people who helped him produce it for the Tarzan movie. Anyway, come back to this story everyday to see if I updated. It should be all done soon. C Ya! 


	5. Lost Memories

Author's Note : This chapter is very descriptive and you should be able to visualize it in your head. If I can, I can e-mail you pictures of what they were wearing. Just leave me your e-mail address.  
  
Once again, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Anyway, go on and read the story.I'm sure you're dying to find out what happens next.  
  
Chapter 5 - Lost Memories  
  
The next morning, Yami slowly stumbled down the long spiral staircase and walked towards the dining room. When he entered, he saw Seto, Tristan, and Bakura already eating breakfast. He sat down in a chair and yawned.  
  
Noticing Yami, Seto said, "Morning." Yami yawned again and mumbled the same thing to Seto. Seto then added, "You know, if you were so tired, you could have just slept until you were ready to wake up. Coffee?"  
  
"Yes, a full cup if you please. And no, I can't oversleep today. Yami Bakura might strike again when we least expect it."  
  
"Oh." Seto finished pouring him coffee and pushed the cup over to Yami, who started drinking it automatically despite how hot it was. Everyone stared at him for a second, then continued to keep eating. Noticing what Yami was wearing, he added, "Not fully dressed today, huh?"  
  
"Actually, I am dressed." Yami replied. Seto stared at what Yami was wearing. "I wanted a change today. Instead of wearing the same thing that I always wear everyday, I went through my other options. I had 4 other choices and I went through every one of them at least 3 or 4 times with Yugi and every time he said either, 'Too plain.' or 'Too much of the same thing that you usually wear.' until we finally agreed on this one. It feels nice to have a change." Yami said. He started to pour himself another cup of coffee. He was wearing a long navy blue cape and a sleeveless black shirt with his usual pants and boots. He also wore a gold necklace that had the symbol of the Millennium Eye on it, which Seto was the only one to notice.  
  
"How 'bout you, Seto?" Yami asked. "What are you wearing?"  
  
"Well." Seto couldn't explain what he was wearing, so Yami had to look for himself. Seto was wearing a black shirt and black leather pants along with a long silver overcoat and black boots and his corporation pin on his collar. Overall, Seto looked like he was finally acting his age instead of his usual business superior. The room fell silent until Tristan broke it.  
  
"So, anyone have a plan to rescue Joey and Téa?" he asked.  
  
"I do." Everyone turned around to see Yugi coming down the spiral staircase with Mokuba trailing behind him. When he finally reached the end of the staircase, everyone noticed a change in his appearance, too. He and Mokuba walked into the dining room and sat down next to their brothers.  
  
"Um, Yugi, Yami? Have you two switched places?" Tristan asked. "You look different."  
  
Seto nodded in agreement. "Yes, Tristan is right. You two seem like you switched places. And Yugi, I mean no offense at this, but you look like you got a little taller. What are you wearing?" he asked, eyeing the two brothers.  
  
"Seto Kaiba, since when have you been so concerned about what other people wear?" Mokuba scolded his brother, who looked at him like he was innocent. Mokuba just sighed and took a drink of his orange juice. He thought for a moment and then added, "Big brothers."  
  
Yugi was wearing his usual jacket in black, but everything else was different. He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt and black pants with a silver belt tied around his waist. He also wore long black boots, just like everyone else. When he all of a sudden took his Millennium Puzzle and placed it around his neck, it shone like the sun going through a bunch of clouds.  
  
"Don't ask me, what are YOU wearing?" Yugi asked coolly. Yami stared at Yugi, who gave him a look. Tristan and Bakura stared at their friend and then at each other. They wondered what happened to him because they had never seen this side of him.  
  
"Hey, chill. I was only asking." Seto said. "What has gotten into you today?"  
  
//Yugi, what happened to you today? You don't seem like yourself.//  
  
/I'm sorry. I'm just puzzled about my dreams./  
  
//Okay. Just kindly act your age and apologize to them.//  
  
"I'm sorry. I apologize. It's just that I have so many things on my mind today." Yugi responded. He poured himself a glass of water and drank.  
  
"Apology accepted." Seto said.  
  
"Can we please get off of the subject of what other people are wearing?" Tristan persuaded.  
  
"Okay, fine. Yugi has something to tell you." Yami stated.  
  
"Yes. Everyone, please pay attention to what I have to say. Especially you, Seto." Yugi said, taking a quick glance at him. Everyone stopped what they were doing and paid attention to what Yugi had to say.  
  
"Okay, thanks guys. Anyway, I want to start off by asking a question to you, Seto. When you first met me in high school, did you think that you met me before? Did you ever hear my name somewhere before but you don't remember when?"  
  
Seto thought long and hard. After 3 minutes, he spoke up. "Well, now that you mention it, when I first met you, I did think I knew you from somewhere else. I did know a Yugi when I was around three, but he was only a baby then. I knew him because my parents were best friends with his parents. Why??" Seto asked, his suspicions rising.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering if you want to know what happened to him."  
  
"Yes, of course I do. The last clearest memory that I have of him was going to his house when my father got a message from his father calling for help because their enemy, Mikosha Crawford, broke into their house and was trying to kill the baby. I remember my mother chasing after me because my father had told me and my mother to stay in the car but I was too smart and learned how to unlock and open the doors of the vehicle and ran into the house to see what had happened. That's all I remember, besides hearing from my devastated father that his best friend had been killed by their enemy because he had risked his life to save his son." Seto said.  
  
"Well, I know where he is now. I can tell you if you want." Yugi said.  
  
"Please. Do tell. I must know. Where is he now?" Seto persuaded. Yugi gave him a small smile.  
  
"You are looking and listening to him now. I had three visions last night. One of which was when Crawford tried to kidnap and murder me and my parents foiled his plans."  
  
Seto sat still in amazement and spoke softly, saying, "Yugi? The son of Hiroshi and Miyako Muto?" Yugi nodded. "I thought.I thought the name was only a coincidence..I.I ." Seto was speechless but then added, "So if you saw a vision of that night, then you saw me when I was.oh my god." Seto buried his face in his hands, embarrassed.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't tease you. The rest is all personal, but I can tell you my plan to rescue our friends. We go together to the warehouse now. I made a fake Millennium Puzzle and used one old box to make the box the pieces came in. If he wants the puzzle, he'll have to solve it by himself. Or we can go with plan B--a distaraction with Yami and Tristan, Seto and Mokuba coming with me, and Bakura hiding in a striking range of sealing Yami Bakura into the Millennium Ring. Okay, so all in favor of plan A, say "I"." Silence.  
  
"Okay, then everyone all in favor of plan B?" Everyone nodded to him and finished their breakfast and walked together out the doors of Kaiba mansion, determined to win. This was the day.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When they got there, Yami Bakura was waiting for them.  
  
"Ha. I knew you would bring the whole group." he sneered.  
  
Yami pointed his finger at him. "This will be payback for what you did to me earlier!"  
  
Yami Bakura laughed. "Oh, it will be. I'm terrified." He used his spell to throw Yami against the wall . He was automatically knocked unconscious because his head hit the pile of wood that was placed there. Blood dripped down the side of his face.  
  
"YAMI!" Yugi yelled. He faced Yami Bakura with fire in his eyes. "Where are Téa and Joey and what have you done to Yami!?"  
  
"I don't need to tell you that. And your brother will be knocked out for a while, though that I doubt that he will remember any of this. New place- storage in the docks. See you there!" He laughed maliciously and vanished.  
  
Yugi ran to the unconscious Yami and tried to wake him up. "Yami, Yami! Can you hear me? Please wake up!" Everyone else split up and searched the warehouse for any sign of Téa and Joey, but didn't find anything.  
  
Yami then opened his eyes. He stared at Yugi for a minute, then asked, "Excuse me, do I know you?"  
  
'Oh no! He must have amnesia.' Yugi thought. "Never mind who I am, who are you?" he asked.  
  
"Me? I am Pharaoh Yugioh of Egypt. I'm surprised you don't know who I am. I took to the throne two days ago and in that short time, I have done many great things for my country."  
  
"My name is Yugi and you are Yami Muto. You are seventeen years old and in Domino City and are my guardian. Do you know what I am talking about?"  
  
Yugioh shook his head. "But that's impossible. I'm only fifteen and live in Ancient Egypt."  
  
'He thinks he's still in ancient Egypt.' Yugi thought. The others rushed up to him at that moment.  
  
"Yugi, we couldn't find any sign of them." Seto said. Yami looked at him for a second and then spoke.  
  
"Ah, my High Priest P. Seto. Do you know what this young man is talking about?" Yami then noticed Bakura and Tristan and added, "There you are, High Priest Bakura, Honda. I've been looking for you all over the palace. And young master Mokuba too." he said absentmindedly.  
  
"OK, guys, I think we have to take him on a tour around the city. Maybe it would help him remember." Yugi said.  
  
"But we are wasting time." Tristan said.  
  
"We have no choice. We need him to defeat Yami Bakura." Yugi explained. "It's our only hope." He then looked out of the window and watched the sun rise and thought, 'Hold on a little longer, Téa, Joey. We're coming.'  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yami Bakura waltzed into the storage building at the docks laughing. Téa and Joey were still struggling to break the ropes that tied them down, but were unsuccessful. They both stared at him for a minute and started to listen to what he was saying.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha! I finally triumph! He has forgotten all!" he yelled out happily.  
  
"What are you talking about, you sleeze?!" Joey yelled at him.  
  
Yami Bakura stooped and put on a devilish grin. "I made your friend Yami forget everything he knows of you! He doesn't remember a thing about you! Ha, ha, ha! Now he can do nothing to stop me!" He started to cackle madly again. Téa let her head hang and let her tears fall. She wondered, 'How we going to get out of here now? With out Yami, we'll be stuck here.forever.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
The group walked up and down the streets of Domino City, trying to help Yami remember his present life. They had went everywhere from Domino High School to Kaiba Corporation, but still no improvement.  
  
"I don't remember anything." Yugioh said. Yugi sighed.  
  
"Come on, let's go to the Game Shop. Maybe he'll remember there. It's our only hope." Tristan said. They crossed the road and made a left turn. When they got there, Yugioh had a flash of blurred memories in his mind. He saw himself stepping in front of Yugi and Bakura, he saw himself getting stabbed in the chest, and he saw himself with Yugi, unconscious in his arms. He then spoke up.  
  
"I had just had a memory. I was stabbed by Ryou.I was unconscious.I was protecting you.." he said to Yugi.  
  
"Ah! You remembered. Come, I must show you more." Yugi said. He led Yugioh by the hand through the game shop and upstairs to his room. Everyone waited downstairs, Seto and Mokuba looking at the merchandise.  
  
"Please sit down." Yugi said. Yugioh sat in the swivel chair at Yugi's desk and turned around to see Yugi pulling out a book. He then gave it to Yugioh and told him, "Go on. Open it. Maybe this will help."  
  
Yugioh nodded to him and opened the book. The first thing he saw was a picture of his younger self with a younger Yugi posed sitting the park. He then remembered a day where he had taken Yugi to the park and sat down with him and even played with him before. Page after page was picture after picture that helped him get more of his memory back. The last two pictures he saw was a picture with him, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Téa, Seto, Bakura, and Mokuba from school and one where his present self was posed with the older Yugi at the Duelist Kingdom with Joey, Mai, Bandit Keith, and Pegasus standing near the meadow. It was a picture of the finalists and champion with the creator of Duel Monsters. He tried to scan his memory for any memory of that day, but couldn't remember. He then remembered a few words from then.  
  
'Yugi, please! Let me help you!'  
  
'No!! I can't take that risk.'  
  
'Yugi, please! If you continue to hold me back, then everyone loses.'  
  
Yugioh then faced Yugi. "Yugi..is there anything else you can do to make me remember one more thing? I am so close to remembering everything."  
  
Yugi nodded, then removed his Millennium Puzzle from his neck and placed it around Yugioh's neck. At that moment, the puzzle started to glow and released all memories of Yami's past. The Shadow Games, his wife, his son, himself flashed in his mind, then vanished. Yugioh then shook his head. Yugi put his head down and cried. He now knew Yami would never be the same, thinking that he had forgotten everything. 'Now I have to teach him and remind him of everything all over again.' Yugi thought. 'But I have to try. It's my only hope.'  
  
"Do you remember what was my second dream last night?" Yugi asked. "The real Yami knows the answer to my question. He would remember."  
  
"Your younger self was going to get kidnapped by Yami Bakura, also known as Mikosha Crawford. But your father and mother stopped that. I think I'm back to my old self." Yami said.  
  
"Are you really the Yami I used to know?" Yugi asked uncertainly.  
  
"Ask me a question. I know I can answer."  
  
"Okay. Recite to me your name and purpose. If I hear everything I expected, then you are back."  
  
"My name is Yami Muto, older brother to Yugi Muto, grandson to Sugoroku Muto. I reside in the Millennium Puzzle and I have a duty to my god Ra to guide and protect who solved it."  
  
"Okay. Tell me, what is my most inner secret?"  
  
"There are a couple choices, so I will name all of them. Yugi, you love Téa Gardner with all of your heart. You also hide the secret that I am not your brother, but only a mere soul of the ancient Egyptian pharaoh who sealed away the Shadow Games long ago that lives in your Millennium Puzzle."  
  
"Okay, what is your best memory of being with me?" Yugi asked.  
  
"That is easy. My best memory of being with you is nothing. All of the time I have with you is my best. I treasure every moment with you."  
  
"Hmm. Very good. One more thing. Recite to me your promise." Yugi said. Yugioh then began to mumble something that sounded familiar to Yugi.  
  
"No matter what, I will always be beside you. Always and everywhere, here to guide you. I'll always be here to protect you, no matter what I will always direct you. Where ever you are, I am never too far. Just call on me and you will always see, I am always here for thee."  
  
Yugi recognized the poem as the promise Yami had made to him long ago and he looked up at him and a ray of hope rushed through him. He still couldn't stop his tears from falling because he still didn't believe that Yami was back. But could it be? Yugioh gave a small smile.  
  
"Yugi, I know I am my old self. How could I have known that unless I got my memory back."  
  
Yami then stood up and placed his hand under Yugi's chin and lifted it. "Keep your chin up, Yugi. Don't worry about me. 'Come stop your crying, it'll be all right. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you, I will be here, don't you cry.' Now, your mother wanted you to remember that song. I will be here, don't you cry, Yugi." he said, wiping away Yugi's tears with his finger. "Yugi, believe me. I am the real Yami." he said.  
  
Yugi gave a smile to him. "Yami.I believe you." Yami hugged him.  
  
"Aibou, I'm back. Now, why are we here? Don't we have to save Téa and Joey?" Yami said. Yugi smiled and hugged him back.  
  
"Don't ever forget me. I was so worried." Yugi said. He wiped away his tears and said, "Let's go!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oh, poor Yami. The things I put him through..it's only for getting the interest of my readers, but I really love Yami and Yugi. *blushes* I'm Téa, after all. Anyway, the next chapter should be on tomorrow. I need more reviews.keep going and I'd appreciate it, if you like this story, to recommend it to others. Pretty please with sugar on top?? ; ) 


	6. One Last Vision

Author's Note (don't skip this this time) - Okay, for any of you who have read Family History by Anya, then let me confess that kinda used some of her ideas and mixed it into mine. I e-mailed her today and asked her about it, no response yet. Anyway, just to let you know that I idolize her for her writing. Thank you, Anya, for inspiring this story.  
  
Another disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Oh, and this chapter is, in my opinion, rated PG due to a death scene in the beginning. No "biggie".  
  
Chapter 6 - One Last Vision  
  
Just as they were about to leave, Yugi suddenly collapsed on his bed and started moaning in pain. Yami ran over to him and started to say, "What's the matter? Are you okay?" but Yugi didn't answer.  
  
(Vision)  
  
"Dad, take him! Don't let Crawford get him!" Miyako was screaming to her father-in-law to take her son and go as far as they could away from Yami Bakura.  
  
"But what about you?" Sugoroku asked.  
  
"Don't worry about me! I'd rather die than to see my son die. Go!" She gave her son to him and kissed him on the forehead and said, "Yugi, remember me. I love you." She turned to face Sugoroku and was about to say something when they heard a loud bang in the upper level of the house. Her son started to cry, startled by the noise but then quieted down when Sugoroku soothed him. Miyako turned again, tears streaming down her face. "He's dead. My husband.." she wept. She then looked up and said, "Go now, or Yugi will be next. Hurry!" She pushed them out the door and shut it with her back to it when suddenly Yami Bakura ran down the stairs towards her.  
  
Miyako put on a slight smile. "You won't get my son. He's gone. You'll never find him now."  
  
Yami Bakura laughed. "Hiroshi is finally dead. But I've tried again and again to let you come with me, but you've denied all. Now I will end your suffering. You shall rest in peace now instead of carrying on in this world without your husband."  
  
"What about your desire? Don't you want me?"  
  
"We will never be, but your son will never know you. Goodbye." He turned the gun on her and shot. She fell to the ground and said her last words.  
  
"You will never have me. I will never be with you." She closed her eyes and breathed her last. 'Goodbye, Yugi. I will be watching over you.' she thought. She then silently slipped away.  
  
Yami Bakura then bent down and kissed her on her lips. He then laughed maliciously and ran out the door to find the remaining of his enemy's family.Hiroshi and Miyako's son.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Sugoroku was running as fast as he could with his grandson in his arms to Setto Kaiba's mansion. When he finally got there, he knocked on the door three times, which was their secret code. It was Setto who answered the door.  
  
"Sugoroku, what's the matter?" he asked as he led him into the living room.  
  
"Setto, I don't know how to tell you this.but I have to. Sit." They both sat in the chairs there and then Sugoroku told the tragic tale.  
  
"Hiroshi is dead. By now, Miyako should be, too. Crawford has no mercy. He killed my grandson's parents. Now how am I going to be assured that I'll be able to raise him the way his parents wanted him to be?" he finished.  
  
Setto buried his face into his hands and cried. "Why? Why Hiroshi? That Crawford has nothing! Because of him, I've lost my best friend and my wife will be devastated when she hears of this."  
  
"Hears of what?" Anzu had entered the room. She sat down next to her husband. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Setto took her hand and said, "Honey, let me assure you that I will not let Crawford get to any of us. But we were too late. He murdered Miyako and Hiroshi. Yugi was able to escape with Sugoroku."  
  
Anzu was speechless and let her tears fall. She wiped them away with her lace handkerchief and walked over to Sugoroku and Yugi. She took the boy into her arms and silently rocked him to sleep, murmuring to him the words to the song she and Miyako had composed. "Your mom would have done the same." She faced Sugoroku. "As Miyako's best friend, I will help you take care of him. You two can stay here until you think you're ready. Don't worry. You'll be safe here. Their memory lives in him now. He is the living image of them. I'm sorry, I just blacked out." She gave Yugi back to his grandfather.  
  
"Thank you. You are so kind. Hiroshi and Miyako would be pleased. They were lucky to have friends like you." Setto and Anzu nodded.  
  
"No problem. Seto now has a playmate." Setto said. They all got up and walked upstairs to show where they would stay. Setto said, "I'm going to check on something. You go on ahead." The two nodded to him and proceeded up the spiral stairs.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Yami Bakura was approaching the mansion when the guards hiding behind the trees got a hold of him. They handcuffed him and took him away. Before he was taken, he said, "Little Yugi. You have many years to enjoy yourself. When you are 15, beware. You will then understand more of what I'm going to do to you."  
  
"You will do no such thing." Setto Kaiba revealed himself in front of him and kicked him. "How dare you! You will not ever lay a finger on Yugi Muto. I will see to that." He pointed his finger at him.  
  
"You won't get away and neither will he." Yami Bakura said.  
  
"Not unless I stop you first. Men, take him away for good." Setto screamed. The men took him away while Setto stalked away from them back into his mansion.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Sugoroku sat in a chair next to the window while giving his grandson a bottle. He stared out the window, remembering his son and daughter-in-law's last words.  
  
"Dad, Miyako, take Yugi and go! I'll hold him off. You still have a chance to get away. Whatever happens to me, I love you all and I'll always be in your hearts." Hiroshi's voice echoed in his head.  
  
"Dad, take him! Don't let Crawford get him! Don't worry about me! I'd rather die than to see my son die. Go! Go now, or Yugi will be next. Hurry!" Miyako's voice spoke to him in his mind.  
  
"Don't worry, Yugi. I have a way that no one will lay a finger on you unless they get through your guardian first." He stood up and walked over to the drawer. He pulled it open with his free hand (the other one was holding Yugi) and took a gold box out. He sat down at the circular table and emptied its contents. What looked like a million gold puzzle pieces fell out and instantly began to glow in Yugi's presence. Sugoroku noticed this and left the room with Yugi. The pieces stopped glowing, then started again when they came back.  
  
"Hmmm. Maybe he was destined to have it. We'll see." Sugoroku said.  
  
Just then, the door opened. It was the young Seto Kaiba who entered. Sugoroku gave a small smile to him and gestured for him to come in. Seto came in and saw the pieces on the table, which Sugoroku hastily swept back into its box.  
  
"Seto, what brings you here?"  
  
"Mom and Dad told me about what happened. I'm sorry. We'll do our best to help." young Seto said.  
  
"Don't worry about us. We'll be fine." Sugoroku got up and walked towards the bed with Seto following him. He put down Yugi in the playpen that was beside the bed. Yugi stared at him for a minute, then directed his attention to Seto. He stared at him and laughed. Seto smiled and turned to face Sugoroku.  
  
"He looks like Uncle Hiroshi. All over again." he said.  
  
"I know." Sugoroku agreed. "I just hope his fate won't be the same as Hiroshi's."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
(End Vision)  
  
Yugi suddenly snapped up and started to rub his eyes and breathe heavily.  
  
"Yugi, what happened?" Yami urged him to tell.  
  
"I saw my mother.she was murdered. She and my father died to save me and my grandpa. We escaped to Seto's family mansion. That's all I remember. Oh, and Grandpa had the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle at that time already."  
  
"It's okay. It's okay." Yami said, massaging Yugi's back from the pain he caused himself from getting up so fast.  
  
"I'll explain later. Let's go. Téa and Joey are waiting for us!" 


	7. Final Confrontation

Author's Note (PLEASE READ! NEW INFORMATION!!) : S***! My brother came to the computer and altered my author's note on the last chapter. He wrote : "No "biggie." I'd never write that on an author's note! *sighs* Anyway, this chapter is really short in my opinion. But don't worry. I'm posting 3 new stories, the first almost like a prologue to this one, the second a continuation to this one, and the third a new one not related to this one. So if you liked this one, then check these ones out. I'll post them after I upload chapter 8, the final chapter in this one, and the epilogue.  
  
Anyway, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Chapter 7 - Final Confrontation  
  
Everyone turned their heads when the hidden door to upstairs opened and Yami and Yugi came out.  
  
"Yami, are you okay? Do you know who I am?" Seto asked.  
  
Yami nodded. "You are Seto Kaiba, successful business entrepreneur and president of your family's company, Kaiba Corporation. I'll explain everything later. We have more things to worry about. Téa AND Joey are waiting."  
  
Seto smiled and said, "My friend, you are correct. You are back."  
  
"What are we waiting for? Everyone is here, so let's go!" Tristan exclaimed. Everyone nodded and rushed out of the Game Shop to the unoccupied storage building at the docks and ran over their plan one more time.  
  
"Okay. I'll go in alone first. Yami, Tristan, Bakura, you hide somewhere while I distract Yami Bakura. Seto, you stay with Mokuba and go through the back door and go find Joey and Téa and try to untie them. You each have a hidden two-way radio, which Seto graciously provided to us," Yugi said, complimenting his friend on his preparation for the situation, "and you can hear what will be happening here and there. You can also communicate through them and we can tell each other what is going on and if anyone is approaching and all that other stuff. Everyone ready?" He looked around at them and they all nodded. They then split up and went to their positions.  
  
Yugi walked through the door and spotted Yami Bakura waiting for him.  
  
"Well, well. It's about time. Hand over the puzzle." he sneered. Unknowingly to him, Yami, Tristan, and Bakura were sneaking in quietly sneaking in through the open window while Seto and Mokuba sneaked into the back door. They jumped down and hid behind large wooden crates while moving quickly from one to another, getting closer and closer to where Yami Bakura and Yugi were standing.  
  
"No way. Release my friends now."  
  
"You were always stubborn, Yugi. Just like your parents were. I guess it runs in the family." Yami Bakura said. Yugi gave a nod to Yami, who was already behind Yami Bakura, ready to attack him. He lunged at him from behind and knocked him down on the floor. Yugi ran to the other room, looking for any sign of Téa and Joey while Tristan and Yami fought with Yami Bakura.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Mokuba, you see anything?" Seto asked his brother.  
  
"No. We checked everywhere..." Mokuba paused and heard screaming and other noises in the room to the right. "I hear something over there." he said and pointed to the room. "Come on! Let's go check it out." He and Seto started running towards the door.  
  
"Yugi, Yami, Tristan, Bakura, it's me, Seto. We found some activity on one of the doors. Yugi, head left from the entrance and take a right turn at the intersection. We'll be waiting. Meanwhile, Mokuba and I are going to investigate."  
  
"Copy that, Seto. I'm on my way." Yugi said.  
  
Seto and Mokuba barged into the room and saw Téa tied around a post with a cloth in her mouth and Joey tied up in a chair with tape around his mouth. They ran over to them and untied both of them.  
  
"Seto! Mokuba!" Téa exclaimed when she was free. "What took you so long? Where's everyone else?"  
  
"Yeah? Where's Yugi, Tristan, Bakura, and Yami?" Joey asked, brushing dust off of his navy uniform.  
  
"I'm right here and everyone else is creating a diversion so that we can make our escape." Yugi suddenly appeared in the doorway. He ran to Téa and embraced her. "Did he hurt you? Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine." she said. She gave him a kiss. Yugi pulled away shortly and nodded to her and turned to face Joey. He hugged him as well and asked, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you in any way?"  
  
"Relax. I'm fine." Joey said to his best friend. "Come on, let's go help the others. I feel like kicking that guy's butt after what he did to us."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The battle went on for twenty minutes when Yami Bakura finally said something. "You seem to be tiring from this battle, Pharaoh."  
  
"You are underestimating my power, my dear evil High Priest. I'm stronger than before. I have the upper hand!" Yami sneered. He threw a powerful magic spell at him, the same one which knocked him out earlier. Yami Bakura lay on the floor, blood dripping down his face. "Bakura, now is your chance! Seal him in the Shadow Realm for good!"  
  
"Not so fast! He's not going anywhere unless I do something to him first." Joey and the others had arrived. He walked over to Yami Bakura and kicked him twice in the stomach. "That's enough. Okay, get rid of him."  
  
Bakura nodded. He started mumbling a spell, casting it on both his Millennium Ring and Yami Bakura.  
  
"You and I, dark and light One will triumph with power and might. Two halves, light and dark, Combined together once in the past, That fate never did last.  
  
Brothers by magic, Enemies by fate, The two halves separate! I call on you now, guardian of the souls, Release your power as the future unfolds! Banish the dark as you did before, Then the evil will be no more!" he said.  
  
A powerful, bright light was unleashed from the Millennium Ring and Yami Bakura vanished, never to be seen again. 


	8. Uncovered Secrets

Author's Note - Wah! The last chapter in the story! Oh well, there's still more coming up. Check out my profile later and see if anything new is up. The prologue story is only one chapter, but don't let just one chapter fool you. It has a lot of good scenes and, to tell you the truth, that was my first story, not this one. I mixed the stuff up and I had to post this one first. Oh well.  
  
Last disclaimer for this story : I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Anyway, read on to find out what happens now.  
  
Chapter 8 - Uncovered Secrets  
  
It was the next day and Yugi was finished doing all his work. He was reading a novel for his English class when he and Yami were called by their grandfather to the living room.  
  
"Sit down, boys. We have to finish our talk. Yugi, do you have anything else you want to know?" Grandpa asked.  
  
"I have something to tell you. I saw a vision last night about the real way Mom and Dad died. They were both murdered by Yami Bakura, shot to death. I know it's true because I saw it. But that note that you say was from Mom, is that another cover up?"  
  
"No. It is real. She tried committing suicide once after she knew you, your father, and her were in danger. Your dad and I caught her trying and convinced her to live on for your sake. But that tragic day did come and she knew it was coming. She too had a vision, but back then your father and I were both too stubborn to listen to her and it happened. That's why I don't take anymore chances. I fear of losing you. You are the only blood relative I have left, except for you, Yami, but you are my ancestor." Grandpa replied.  
  
"Oh. Okay. That's all I have in mind." Yugi said. He ran through his dream once more in his mind. He saw his mother get murdered.he saw Seto and his grandpa.he saw the Millennium Puzzle before it was solved by him.he finally knew what he wanted to know.the truth about his parents. He started to get up to go back to his room when another vision flashed into his mind and made him collapse again into Yami's arms.  
  
"Yugi, what happened to you?" Grandpa asked.  
  
"Hmm. This is about the fourth time this happened. Sugoroku, you have nothing to worry about. This means he's having another vision from the past. It's best if we just take him to his room, let him have some rest, and wait for him to wake up. I'm sure that despite whatever he saw he'll have some questions for you." Yami said. Grandpa nodded to him and he and Yami proceeded out the door to Yugi's room, the unconscious Yugi in Yami's arms. When they got there, Yami placed Yugi in his bed and he and Sugoroku paced around the room, waiting for Yugi to awake.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Okay, this is another vision from the past. Now where am I? It seems like a hospital.Domino General Hospital perhaps." he said, noticing the doctors and nurses rushing around. He walked around for awhile, until the room with the number 305 caught his eye. 'I don't know why I feel a strong presence inside there, but my instincts are telling me to go in.' he thought. When Yugi looked at the door again, he saw the calendar hanging next to it. It read "Thursday, February 19, 1987." Yugi then thought, 'That's my birthday. Hmm. Could this be the day I was born? Oh well. Only one way to find out.' He opened the door and saw his mother lying in the hospital bed while his father sat in a chair feeding a baby boy. 'Okay, I don't have to ask myself any questions anymore. I know that is me.' he thought, looking at the baby.  
  
"Oh, Miyako, he's the cutest baby I've ever saw." his father exclaimed. His mother nodded.  
  
"Yes, but he looks like you. And that can't be a good thing." she teased. Hiroshi got up and walked over to his wife. "You hear that, Yugi? Your mother is upset because she thinks you're going to be just like me, not her." he cooed into the blanket. Baby Yugi's reply to his father's comment was a whimper and he started to cry. Hiroshi then put his son on his shoulder and rubbed his back while Miyako laughed at her husband.  
  
"What's so funny, dearest?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I guess Yugi disagrees." she laughed. "Here, let me show you how it's done." Hiroshi gave Yugi to Miyako and added, "So now you think you're better than me?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. After all, I am his mother." she replied. She cradled him in her arms and let him grasp her finger. She gently calmed him down while her husband stood there looking on in amusement. She smiled at her son and then turned to Hiroshi and laughed again at his expression.  
  
"Well, I guess he favors you over me.." he said.  
  
"Yes, I guess so." she said. There was a knock on the door and Maximillion Pegasus and his new wife Cecelia came in with flowers. Hiroshi stood up and shook Pegasus' hand.  
  
"Hiroshi, congratulations! Shall we have a cigar?" Pegasus teased.  
  
"No, not now. But if you have champagne.." he trailed.  
  
"One step ahead of you boys." Cecelia said and held up the bottle and four glasses. "Miyako, Hiroshi, congratulations! I'm so happy for you two! What's his name?" she asked.  
  
'Oh, boy. It's Pegasus and his wife. This will be good.' the older Yugi thought.  
  
"Yugi Muto. Didn't think of a middle name, but who cares? It doesn't matter to us." Hiroshi said. He and Pegasus were popping the cork off the champagne bottle and pouring each other a glass. "Champagne?" he asked Cecelia and his wife. They both nodded and said, "Just a little." The guys handed their wives their glasses and toasted to the birth. When Hiroshi and Pegasus finished their glasses, they poured some more and started to talk more.  
  
"So, Max, any news on that psycho brother of yours?" Hiroshi asked.  
  
"Hiroshi, I haven't seen him in a while. But you and Miyako have to be on the lookout. I know he's planning something bad for you two. Now that your son is here, he might be the first one he'll be after. He really wants revenge. If I can do anything to help, I'll do it." Pegasus said. He took a long drink.  
  
"Please, Max, don't spoil this day for me. I just went through almost 17 hours of wrist pain because someone held me too tight while she was in labor.." he teased.  
  
"Well, excuse me, Mr. I-Think-I'm-So-Good. Why don't you try giving birth to your son after a rough pregnancy? Then we'll see who's going to complain." Miyako countered.  
  
"Wow, I don't think I can picture myself doing that!" Hiroshi thought out loud. Everyone laughed at picturing that happen. To break all the happiness, someone unexpected barged in. A young man with white hair tied in a pony-tail wearing a black suit entered and stepped lightly to where Miyako lay.  
  
"Mikosha!" Pegasus got up and pointed his finger at his brother. "What do you want?"  
  
Crawford shrugged. "I just wanted to congratulate my lovely future wife and her present husband on the birth of their son because this is the only happy time they'll have together."  
  
"GET OUT!!" Pegasus shouted. Baby Yugi started to cry loudly. Miyako tried to calm her son down, but did not succeed. He kept crying harder and harder as if he knew that something bad was going to happen.  
  
"Tut, tut. Pegasus James Crawford, I'm very ashamed of you. You pick your friends over your family, your own blood. What a disgrace! Wait until Mother and Father hear about this!" Crawford said.  
  
"My name is no longer Pegasus Crawford. It's Maximillion Pegasus now. And I warn you.brother.that if you lay a finger on my friends, you will be very sorry indeed. And I don't ever want to hear from Mother and Father again. They had chosen a bride for me and didn't let me take the one I loved as my wife." he said, grasping Cecelia's hand.  
  
"Oh, you only say your friends, so why not.." Crawford trailed.  
  
"GET OUT! YOU WILL NOT LAY A FINGER ON MY WIFE OR SON OR ANY OF MY FRIENDS, CRAWFORD! GET OUT!" Hiroshi screamed. Before he left, Crawford took a quick glance at Miyako and mumbled, "Soon, my sweet, we will be together. I vow to take you as my wife."  
  
"I'd die before that happens." she whispered menacingly. She finally was able to calm down Yugi.  
  
"Oh, really? We'll see about that." he said and stalked out of the room.  
  
Hiroshi walked over to his wife and son and embraced them. "Don't worry, I won't let him get to both of you." He kissed his wife and stroked his son's head. He picked his son up again and gently cradled him in his arms. Yugi yawned and silently fell asleep in his father's arms. Hiroshi looked up at his wife and smiled at her, who smiled back. Pegasus had his arm around Cecelia and were both smiling at each other when Cecelia turned to face her husband.  
  
"Dear, now is the perfect time to tell you." she said, fixing his shirt collar and straightening his tie.  
  
"What, may I ask, do you have to tell me, love?" he asked.  
  
"Well.on our honeymoon, when we." she started, but Pegasus knew already.  
  
"Shhh." he said, putting his finger on her lips. "I know. I found the test on the bathroom floor. I guessed you missed throwing it out. I'm so happy, Cecelia." He pulled back his wife's blonde locks and placed them behind her ear and kissed her tenderly on her lips. The kiss lasted for a couple seconds until someone interrupted them.  
  
"Ahem." Hiroshi said, tapping his foot. Cecelia and Pegasus broke away from each other and told Hiroshi and Miyako the good news.  
  
"This is terrific! We must have more champagne!" Hiroshi exclaimed. He poured everyone another glass and said, "A toast, to the birth of my son, Yugi Muto, and to my friends, Maximillion and Cecelia Pegasus, on expecting their first child." Everyone held up their glasses and toasted each other and drank the rest of their champagne.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(New Vision)  
  
"Okay, that was weird. Now what am I doing here? Wherever I am..' Yugi thought. He was in another familiar place, this time it was the Kaiba Corp. office. He walked towards an office labeled "Miyako and Hiroshi Muto, Financial Department" and opened the door, where he saw his mother sitting on the couch on the left, holding her son in her lap. The younger Yugi was playing with his mother's blue turquoise necklace. He saw his father with his reading glasses on while writing something at his desk. Yugi then glanced at the calendar on the message board and saw it read "Thursday, June 25, 1987."  
  
'This must be before my parents were killed and after Yami Bakura tried to kidnap me. Here, I'm still four months old.' Yugi thought.  
  
"Hiroshi, I can't stand it anymore." Miyako said, picking her son up and walking towards her desk. She brushed off some lint off of her black skirt and jacket. She was dressed professionally and as she walked over to her desk, she walked gracefully. She sat in the leather office chair and shifted her son to her other shoulder. Little Yugi just stared at the window, which the real Yugi was leaning on. It seemed like the younger Yugi was staring right at his older self.  
  
"Stand what, dear?" Hiroshi asked, not looking up from his work. He was now typing on his printing calculator.  
  
"Stand Mikosha Crawford stalking us. He really wants to get to us." she said, smoothing her son's hair. She then leaned back, placing Yugi in her arms and giving him a bottle. "I just can't take it. He keeps getting closer and closer. What if he gets close enough? What will happen then?" she asked. She then looked at her husband and saw he wasn't paying attention to her and screamed, "HIROSHI MUTO, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME??"  
  
Hiroshi's head went up and he started to stare at his wife. He took his glasses off, threw them on his desk, and put his ink pen into its holder. He then walked over to her and sat in one of the chairs in front of her desk. He too was dressed professionally, wearing a black suit and red tie. "Miyako, how many times do I have to tell you that nothing is going to happen?" he said.  
  
"I'm only being cautious." she said, putting the bottle she was holding on her desk. She then placed a cloth over her shoulder and shifted her son there. He was about to cry when she started to rub his back gently. "Shhh. Don't cry, Mommy is here." she whispered softly to him. He gave a small hiccup to her comment and stopped crying. She then put a pacifier in his mouth to keep him distracted.  
  
"Oh, all right. But it's becoming too much, Miyako. You won't have to worry. I'll be here." he said, kissing his wife on her forehead. He smiled at his son and then went back to his desk to start working again.  
  
"I hope you're right." she sighed. The real Yugi walked behind his mother's desk, invisible. He looked at his younger self. He was sleeping soundly in her arms, still sucking on the pacifier. He thought, 'Wow. I never thought of this. I look so cute.' He stared at his younger self for a few more seconds. 'I can't believe my parents gave their lives up for me. Then again, if it weren't for them, I wouldn't be here right now.' he said to himself. Him, his parents' pride and joy. They were willing to give their lives for him..  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi slowly opened his eyes and saw Yami pacing around his room in circles while his grandfather buried his face in his hands. "Yami? Grandpa?" he asked slowly. They both heard him and rushed over to him.  
  
"Yugi, what was the matter with you? What did you see?" Yami asked frantically.  
  
"I saw things from the past.my past.." he said. "I saw Pegasus and his wife Cecelia. It was on the day I was born. They came to visit my mother and father to congratulate them but Pegasus' brother Mikosha Crawford came in and threatened them again. That was only my first vision."  
  
"What was the second one?" Grandpa persuaded.  
  
"The second one took place on June 25, 1987, about four months after I was born. My parents were the head of the financial department of Kaiba Corporation and they were talking about Mikosha Crawford. Mom was worried about what would happen to us if he got really close to us and Dad tried to assure her that Crawford wouldn't get his hands on us. The weird part was when I was behind my mother's desk while she was holding me on her shoulder was that my younger self seemed like he was looking at me. I was leaning on the window and he was staring right at me even though I was invisible." Yugi finished his story.  
  
Grandpa sat there, his hand under his chin. "Ahh. I see." he trailed.  
  
"This truly means that you have found your hidden powers vested in you because of the Millennium Puzzle. Not only that, but you also found the truth about your parents." Yami said. He put his hand on Yugi's shoulder. "I am proud of you." he said with a smile.  
  
Grandpa nodded and gave his grandson a hug. "You truly are the Yugi Muto that your parents wanted you to be. I too am proud of you and I'm sure that they are, too."  
  
Yugi nodded to him and sighed deeply. He finally found his true identity.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey, hey, hey, where do you think you're going? Oh no, it isn't done yet. There's still an epilogue... 


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Author's note : This epilogue is all about the characters' lives after the kidnapping. This is the last part of this story. Nothing fancy, but I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Shortly after the defeat of Yami Bakura and the rescue of Téa and Joey, Yugi did more research on his parents and found out that they truly were murdered by Mikosha Crawford, or Yami Bakura, on July 19, 1987, five months after his birth. He also found out that Maximillion Pegasus and his deceased girlfriend Cecelia were both indeed married and knew his parents and were friends with them. He later found out that Pegasus was not a villain at the time and was against his brother Mikosha on what he had planned and tried to stop him, but did not succeed. Yugi still fancies his friend Téa and succeeded in making her his girlfriend. Despite that, he is still the shy smart kid we know.  
  
Yami Muto turned 18 on June 28, a month and 3 days after the kidnapping incident. He graduated with his friend Seto Kaiba from Domino High School two days after. Yami then became chief executive officer of Seto's company, Kaiba Corporation, and is now studying to be a businessman. He continues to be Yugi's guardian and brother and still helps him when he needs him.  
  
Téa Gardner finally confessed to Yugi how much she loves him again and they started dating. Soon after, they truly became girlfriend and boyfriend. She and her friends continued with their normal lives after the incident and got even more closer. Téa still dreams of being a dancer and studying in New York after she graduates.  
  
Joey Wheeler's divorced parents finally reconciled with each other and remarried. He and his sister Serenity finally then got to see each other again after 6 long years. Joey still continues to be the clown of the group but now takes more precaution on who is around them. In terms of his studies, well, that's another story. He started concentrating harder on his work after failing the first semester of his second year in high school, but he's still the class clown.  
  
Tristan Taylor continues to be Joey's other best friend and goof off with him. He is still a hard working student in school but turns into the "cool" member of their group when they're together. He still thinks he's better than Joey, but gives him more credit for the things he does.  
  
Bakura Ryou finally learned the secret of his Millennium Ring and now can control the evil presence within it, or otherwise Yami Bakura. Yami Bakura turned out to have amnesia after the other battle, so Bakura and the others turned him into a good guy. Bakura is still the nice, quiet, shy guy that we know, but he's made an improvement in his social life. He's made a closer bond between him and his friends and now talks more often.  
  
Seto Kaiba is still a hardworking person. Seto turned 18 a week after the incident and graduated as valedictorian a month and 2 weeks after the kidnapping along with Yami. He still remains president of his family's company and finally appointed Mokuba as vice president, although he is still 11 years old. Along with that, he also gave positions to all of his friends in his company. He and Joey finally reconciled and put aside their differences and became friends. Seto is still studying to be a proper businessman and is still trying to be the perfect gentleman. He finally won the affections of Joey's sister Serenity and are now dating each other.  
  
Seto's younger brother Mokuba is still a kid at heart. Now in 6th grade, he still remains as the annoying little kid everyone knows. He is now presently starting to be trained by his brother for the time when he inherits Kaiba Corp. He still is a good kid, but is now full of mischief. Beware, guys!  
  
Grandpa is still the wise old man that owns the Turtle Game Shop and continues to guide his grandsons and their friends in their adventures. He still helps them when they need it and tries hard to keep them out of trouble, but for him that's impossible.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Yugi kneeled down in front of two gravestones, each with one of his parents' names. He stared at them for a while.  
  
"Mom, Dad, I never knew you because your time with me was cut short. I'm sorry. It was my fault that you both died. Yami Bakura wanted to kill me, not you." he said. A tear fell down his face, which he wiped away quickly.  
  
"That's not true." a voice said. Yugi turned around to find the spirits of his mother and father standing beside him. His mother spoke to him.  
  
"Son, your father and I gave up our lives for you to live. We did it out of love for you. We wanted you to live your life to the fullest, to carry on our dreams and memory. We knew you would never know us but it was a sacrifice we had to make."  
  
"Your mother is right." his father said. Yugi looked at him. "We wanted you to live. We knew Crawford couldn't get his hands on you after we died."  
  
"But it was my fault. I was the reason you both died." he cried. His mother stroked her son's cheek and replied, "Son, don't cry. It wasn't your fault. Our missions were complete. Mikosha couldn't lay a finger on you and he couldn't have me as his wife after he shot me. He didn't realize that he killed the woman he loved. He also couldn't believe that he killed Hiroshi. He was acknowledged as a straight person until then."  
  
"Yes. Yugi," Hiroshi looked at his son. "I can see that your grandfather raised you well to be honest, courageous, truthful, determined, and most of all.loving and caring. You have been taught well, son. I am grateful for that. I can also see you have your mother's sensitivity and personality as well as my looks." he replied. He smiled at his son.  
  
"Dad.Mom." Yugi trailed. He couldn't contain his emotions at moment.  
  
"Shh. Don't cry. Just live your life to the fullest and remember that we will always love you and we will be watching over you." his mother said. She kissed him on the forehead. " 'When destiny calls you, you must be strong." she sang.  
  
His father nodded in agreement. " 'I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on."  
  
" 'They'll see in time.I know. We'll show them together  
  
'Cause you'll be in my heart Believe me you'll be in my heart From this day on, now and forevermore You'll be in my heart No matter what they say I'll be with you You'll be here in my heart..always.  
  
Always..I'll be there for you always Always and always Just look over your shoulder Just look over your shoulder Just look over your shoulder I'll be there.always." his parents sang.  
  
Miyako kissed Yugi again gently on his forehead while his father smiled and put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Farewell, my son. Remember..." the spirit of his mother said. Yugi nodded to them as they vanished from sight. He wiped away his tears.  
  
"Yugi, don't worry. I will be here for you.always. You can always trust in me." Yugi turned to see Yami standing beside him. Yami put his hand on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi nodded to him and put his hand on top of Yami's hand.  
  
"I'm glad you'll always stick with me no matter what. You know, we're almost like the Kaiba brothers. Nothing can separate us." Yugi commented.  
  
Yami nodded. "Yes, that's true. I will always be here for you."  
  
"Promise?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I promise."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Phew! Glad this is over! This is the sequel to "Falling For You," which I am going to post now. The ending to this one was also mushy, but it was okay. I hope you enjoyed this one. Be sure to be on the look out for the trilogy part of this story. I have writer's block, so it'll be a while. It'll be soon...I promise. Look at me, I'm starting to sound like my characters! : ) Thanks for reading, and remember that if you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please notify me soon. Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
'Til next story, T éa Gardner 


End file.
